Big Sis to The Rescue
by Dreaming Haven
Summary: Kagome receives a call from her father about her sister being sick, and knowing about Kagome's powers hopes she can help. Kagome naturally comes to help, and figures she'll have to fill her sister in on the supernatural. So might as well introduce her little sis to her family. Though Bella isn't the only to find out about family members she didn't know existed.
1. Chapter 1

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 1: The Call

" Okay Dad, I'm on my way," said Kagome.  
>"Thanks Hun, I just don't know what else to do," sighed Charlie.<br>" Don't worry, I promise I'll be there very soon," Kagome assured him.

So Kagome ended the call and called her mate. She needed to let him know what was going on.  
>"Sesshoumaru I need to head out to Forks to check on my Dad and Bella."<br>" You will be taking the jet," he stated rather than asked.  
>"Yeah, Bella is apparently really sick. Poor Dad has no idea what she caught."<br>"Oh, and guess what she got married and didn't even invite me!" Exclaimed Kagome.  
>"You have stated that she has almost no self-esteem," Sesshoumaru simply stated.<br>"Yeah, she always feels inferior to me and almost anyone," sighed Kagome.  
>The pride and love in Sesshoumaru' s voice was noticeable when he said, "Any female with a brain and eyes would feel inferior to you." Which caused Kagome to smile, and wish he was there so she could kiss him. "As for others, that is an issue brought about by her mother, as you know." Kagome frowned at the reminder of that horrible excuse for a mother.<p>

"Why don't you take the boys, I am sure they will enjoy the trip. Plus they can visit with their grandfather, and finally meet their aunt."  
>Kagome smiled, "That's a great idea! I'll call them right now to get ready and meet me at the jet in two hours."<br>"Love you," said a happy Kagome "And I you," replied Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flight

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 2: The Flight

Kagome and her two youngest boys were already on the jet and on their way to Washington. They would land in Port Angeles since they were in a jet and not a large comercial airline. Though they did have to stop in New York to refill.

As the boys played one of their video games as Kagome read over some documents she would have to email back to Sesshoumaru once she arrived. Glancing occasionally at them and thinking about how much they have grown. They didn't grow as fast a human children, but still she missed the days when they were babies. Even though they were over three centuries old they looked to be young teens. Hell, they probably looked too old to be hers now. They were turning out to be exceptional young males.

Sesshoumaru had long ago made sure she got the term men out of her vocabulary when taking about him and their children. They were as he pointed out not men, but demons and holy immortals.

Thinking of her boys made her think about the rest of her family. She was looking forward to seeing her father again. It had been five years since she had filled him in on the whole time travle thing, and June marked two years since her last visit.

It was only right to fill him in since her mom knew from the beginning and always had to cover for her when he called. Not to mention the cancelled visits. So once she got back to this era she filled him in on what her fifteen year old self was doing.

He had taken it suprisingly well and she was able to indroduce all three of her boys and Sesshoumaru to him. Her father dispite his shock was thrilled at being a grandfather.

Now she was thinking of having another. Sesshoumaru was more than willing, he enjoyed a pupped mate. "Yes," she thought to herself, "I'll tell him I want another." Smirking to herself at how fast he would get on it. He had stated that he would gladly take a week off to insure conception.

She knew her mother would be thrilled since she had complained about not having been around for them when they were babies. She was sure her father would feel the same way.

Though right now she needed to worry about seeing what was wrong with her younger sister. She hoped it wouldn't be anything to miraculous to survive from. She would prefer not drawing attention to herself or her family.

Several hours later they were touching down in Port Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Arrival

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 3: The Arrival

"So mom you rented a car, right?" asked Sousuke "Yes, we need to go get the keys. Then we'll head to the house first to drop off our stuff." Kagome smilled as she continued, "It's a good thing your father had us build that house when we planned the first visit with your grandfather."

Sesshoumaru had insisted that they find a good quiet location near the woods on the outskirts of the town. With a small town like Forks it had been easy. They hired a demonic contractor from Seattle that they knew, and had it up in record time. Specially suited for their needs, and privacy. Which included a proper dojo fit for their demonic and holly abilities, along with some barriers that would help keep the humans, lesser demons, and any bearing ill will from actually crossing the threshold of the home. Natually they could create their own more powerful barriers when there. Only family, and a few loyal subordinates were given access to the property for maitainess reasons.

" Father called before we left to make sure the house was cleaned and properly prepared for our stay." Takeshi stated much like his father would.

They were pleasantly suprised to find that Sesshoumaru had purchased them an Audi Q7 and had it waiting at the airport for them. The salesman was very nice and left his card should there be any questions or concerns.

"It was a nice luxury suv that wasn't overly so. Definitely not the most expensive, which was nice when in a small town like Forks." she thought as she drove to their Forks home.

"Ok, boys take your things to your rooms, clean up and change so we can go talk to your grandfather first." Kagome instructed. "Sure thing mom." Sousuke called as he followed his younger brother up the stairs. Kagome heading to her room to do the same.

Once freshly showered and changed she called her father to see if he was home yet. Her phone only rang twice before her dad's voice greated her. "Hey, I just got in. So is it just you or did you bring the kiddos too? " Charlie asked. "Just Sousuke, and Takeshi. Shippo has a meeting today and tomorrow so he couldn't make it, and Sesshoumaru has a full schedule with these mergers we have going. I'm lucky to be married to the presedent and CEO of Taisho Enterprises. Otherwise I might not have been able to get here so quick." Kagome explained. "That's all right they are busy men after all, or fox demons right?" Charlie then corrected, "Shippo is a fox, and Sesshoumaru is a dog, right!" now with excitement in his voice for remembering accurately. Laughing Kagome answered, "Yes, they are. Good job remembering. So do you want us to swing by your place first, or have me check on Bella first?"  
>"Check on Bella first. You might be able to do something Dr. Cullen can't" he replied. "Ok, give me the address." Kagome finished.<p>

Her father gave her directions as well in case it didn't come out on the GPS properly. Since, as he put it, "It's almost as hard as yours is to find unless you know the area as well as I do."

"Come on boys we're leaving." Kagome said as though they were in the same room knowing they would hear and go to the car.


	4. Chapter 4 The Drive

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 4 : The Drive

Kagome was behind the wheel heading to the opposite side of Forks, to the Cullen's. They also live on the outskirts of Forks. Practically in the woods just like Kagome's home.

" Do you think she mated a demon mom?" Sousuke asked "No," Kagome said, "It could explain the house location, but not much else. The question is, if Bella really is that sick why isn't she in the hospital? Why risk the health of the other family members?" Kagome finished. "It doesn't make sense. You'd think they would try to get her to a specialist." Sousuke commented. " Hn." Takeshi agreed.

This caused Kagome to smile at how much he was like his father. She honestly couldn't see any of her in him when it came to his looks. He was like a younger Sesshoumaru clone. The only thing you saw of her was in his personality. He was an extremely affectionate pup when he was younger. Now though he is too old for that, and aspires to be just like his father. He is nearly as lethal as Sesshoumaru, and they couldn't be prouder.

Sousuke at least looked a little bit like her. He didn't have her wavy midnight black hair, but he did have her nose, and sapphire blue eyes. Otherwise he also looked like his father. His personality was probably a combination of hers and his father's. It was a shame he never got to meet him.

It made Kagome all the more thankful for having such a wonderful mate. He loves and raises Sousuke like his own son. He's a great father, and it made her want another pup all the more.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Takeshi made them stop about four miles before they made it to the Cullen's.

"What is it Takeshi?" Sousuke asked "Vampires." Takeshi replied.


	5. Chapter 5 : Suprise Visit

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 5: Suprise Visit

Takeshi continued, "I caught the vampires and shapeshifters scents in town, but it was very light. Now it's only vampire and it's getting stronger."  
>"Okay, you two get out here. I want you both to hide your aura and scent." she ordered. " I'll go on a head and check on Bella. If they are vampires they may have turned her. That would explain why dad hasn't been allowed to see her."<p>

"Are you still going to tell her about yourself and us?" Sousuke asked Kagome nodded, "I planned on telling her if I had to heal her. If she's a vampire than I really need to inform her."  
>Not all lower supernaturals knew of demon, gods, half-demon, demigods, or holy being such as herself. Most vampires thought themselves to be the ultimate predators, they were always quite shocked to find that was not the case. Truthfully they were just a step above humans. They all started out as humans after all. "If you plan on telling her why are we getting off here?"Sousuke wondered aloud. "How are most vampires we come across?" she questioned. "So kill the ones that flee or capture?" he asked. "I trust your judgment. I'll call you to meet her after I explain our world." she said as she hopped back in the Audi and took off. "Come, I'll race you." said Takeshi as he disappeared into the forest.<p>

As Kagome got out of her parked Q7 she felt six vampires and one very weak human aura that kept fluctuating. She would need to go inside to see what was wrong with her younger sister.

Meanwhile the family inside was freaking out. They couldn't tell who or what was outside. Alice had no vision of a visitor and was trying desperately to see anything. Edward was in the same boat. He couldn't read their mind and had nothing else to go on. They could hear shoes walking up the drive and to the door.

"It's a woman. A small one in heals." said Rose taking everyone by suprise. "What?" Rose looked annoyed, " I know what a woman in heals sounds like."  
>"She's right." Alice smiled, " I can't believe I missed that."<p>

The door bell rang, and Esme went to answer it. Rose stayed in her place by Bella on the couch. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper who came downstairs upon hearing the conversation sat on the other couch. Edward set on the arm of the couch beside Bella. Rose seemed to know he was more concerned about the suprise guest so she allowed the closeness.

Esme was quite shocked to see such a beautiful young woman on her doorstep. She was probably the most beautiful human woman she had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm here to see my little sister, Bella." a smilling Kagome officially shocked all the vampires with that one sentence.


	6. Chapter 6 Finding the Problem

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 6: Finding the Problem

"Hello." Esme recovered quickly. "May I come in?" Kagome asked politely. "Oh, well you see Bella is very sick and..."  
>Kagome cut her off while stepping around her. "No need to worry, Dad told me. I have a great immune system, it comes from being well traveled." Kagome smilled innocently as she started walking to where she knew Bella was.<p>

Esme walking beside her introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you.."  
>"Kagome Taisho" she supplied the female vampire. "Ah, Kagome Taisho. I am Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. Bella's mother-in-law." Esme finished as they entered the living room.<p>

Edward could hear all the thoughts of his siblings as they took in her appearance. She had midnight black hair that fell just below her waist in beautiful waves. Thanks to their vampire eyes they could see natural blue highlights probably only visible in the sun to the human eye. She had big beautiful sapphire blue eyes that seemed to shine. Said eyes were rimmed with long black lashes. She had a staight, "cute nose," thought Jasper. Slightly plump rose colored lips on a heart shaped blemish free face. He could hear Alice excited about the fitted designer blue blouse, navy designer skirt that ended just above the knees and flowed nicely as she walked in navy blue peep toe heals. She was probably only about 5'3'', or 5'4'' with out the heals. Emmett's thoughts focused on her very full breast, and cream colored skin. He'd never cheat on Rose but had one of the dirtiest minds. "I'd love to see her in a string bikini, I bet that ass is just as nice." Edward really didn't want to hear his brother's perverted thoughts about his possible sister-in-law. Luckily Bella's voice seemed to hult Emmett's thoughts about what color her nipples might be.

"Kagome w..what are y...you doing here?" Bella managed to stutter out. Upon seeing Bella Kagome knew she was dying. Though that didn't stop Bella from looking like an anime character with how big her eyes got. "Well, Dad called me all worried about you. He asked me to come take a look at you and see what I could do."  
>"Why would he ask you that?" Bella questioned. "Because he knows about my training in medicine." she said simply. Causing the vampires to wonder what sort of training a girl who looked to be around twenty could actually know.<p>

"He also wanted to know why I didn't show up for my little sister's wedding." Kagome raised an eyebrow and gave a look Sesshoumaru was very well known for. "I told him I never got an invitation." said a slightly peeved Kagome.

The guilt rolled off her in waves. Kagome could feel it and smell it. Her nose wasn't anywhere near as good as Sesshoumaru's but the sense was hightened during the mating process.

Kagome knew exactly why she wasn't invited. Bella's low self-esteem made it almost impossible for her to be around Kagome without feeling jealous and inferior to her older sister. It all came down to that horrible excuse for a mother Rene.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you fly all the way from Tokyo." Bella lied. Kagome sighed, Bella was a horrible liar. Muttering about that horrid woman Rene under her breath while Bella continued about not wanting to be an inconvenience.

Edward, his siblings, and Esme all heard Kagome clear as day when she was blaming Rene's horrible parenting on Bella's low self-esteem. It was also clear as day the real reason Bella never mentioned her sister. Jasper was easily reading Bella's insecurities, which Edward of course was also reading. They also picking up on Kagome's pity, love, and understanding for Bella, along with her anger towards Rene. They all shockingly caught the, " I should've had Shippo kill her too, then Bella could've grown up with Dad instead. "

This of course really caused worry about this Kagome girl. Was she some type gang member in Tokyo. Like the Yakuza, or something?

Edward decided to interrupt Bella. " Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's husband." He said rising. "Let me introduce you to my family. You already met my mother, the blonde next to Bella is my adopted sister Rosalie Hale. Jasper here," he said as he held his hand out towards Jasper, "is her twin." Smilling he continued, "The little brunette next to him is my sister Alice Cullen, and the big guy is Emmett Cullen. "

Kagome gave a small nod of recognition, "It is a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances. Now Bella, let me take a look at you."  
>"I don't think that's such a good idea, I'm contagious..." "Stop lying, your horrible at it." She lightly reprimanded. "You are not contagious, and even if you were it wouldn't hurt me."<p>

Stepping right up in front of her she leaned over and put her hands on Bella's shoulders. Using her powers she moved through her system quickly looking for what could be wrong. The whole time telling Bella just to trust her to help, none the wiser to Kagome's probing. Since she wasn't healing yet none noticed since her powers wouldn't show with something so simple yet. There, she felt it. A tiny life slowly starving, and draining more of her mother's life blood to hold on.

Kagome smilled as she said, " Well, there's the problem."  
>"What? " Bella got out completely confused. "Don't worry it's an easy fix."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Easy Fix

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 7: Easy Fix

"Kagome I don't think you can just look at me and know what's wrong." a nervous Bella said. Hoping that her sister couldn't tell she was pregnant. Looking down to make sure the blanket was still over her. Once confirming this she looked back at her sister.

"Bella we need to have a talk. There are a lot of things you need to know, but right now lets make sure to get you and that baby are perfectly healthy again." she said calmly manner.

"I'm not preg..." she never finished.  
>"Stop lying." Kagome's stern voice left no agument.<br>Gasping Bella said, "How?"

Though she wasn't the only one. Edward, Rose, and Esme all said the same. Alice didn't voice it but she was thinking it couldn't have been that obvious. Jasper was beyond curious about how Kagome was so sure of herself. He could tell she believed everything she said, and anyone with eyes could tell when Bella lied.

"Honestly Bella, I am very disappointed in you!" now full on in her mother mode. "Lying to Dad, and me." Turning her eyes on the others she continued, "And you as well keeping secrets like this from her father." Going back to Bella, "Why if Dad hadn't called me you two could have been dead in a couple of days!"

Bella now acting very much like an upset little sister started yelling, "It's not my fault! You don't understand! You can't understand! I couldn't tell Charlie because..." she stopped. Not knowing how to explain something like this without risking their secret. She didn't have to though because Kagome did.

"Why, because the baby is half vampire. He's your dad, your family. You don't lie to your family about something like this."

"How do you know?" Bella practically screamed. "Please, do you honestly think you are the only one that knows about the supernatural community. My family knows all about it, Dad has known for years. Trust me when I say, we know a hell of a lot more than you or vampire in-laws." Kagome finished.

"What do you mean Charlie knows?" Bella managed to get out.  
>"Wait, if Charlie knows why hasn't he said or thought anything about us?" Edward questioned. "He might not know specifically about you. You don't look, or behave like most vampires. It probably threw him off. No red eyes, living as a family, and going to school." Kagome stated.<p>

"You said you knew more than us. How is that even possible?" Jasper questioned.  
>"I doubt a human could know more than us?" Rose said with an attitude of superiority.<p>

"Do you honestly believe that vampires and shapeshifters are the only beings out there? The supernatural community goes further back than that. Long before man walked this earth, forget vampires. They didn't even come around till long after humans. They are barely ranked above humans." Kagome threw back with a regal attitude she usually reserved for business, and dealing with other lords.

"What do you mean we're barely ranked above humans?" Emmett cried in outrage.

Kagome smilled and decided to have a little fun. In movements too fast for even the vampires to catch Kagome had gone straight for Emmett. She wrapped her small hand around his upper neck where it meets his jaw, pulling him from his seat and pinned him to the wall. Her arm raised above her head due to his hight.

Emmett's eyes were wide with suprise. He tried grabbing her arm to break her hold only to scream in pain and jerk it back. Kagome then used him to hit the the blonde male, Jasper she believed. Sending both vampires across the room to crash into the wall. "That poor wall." she thought as she saw the damage.

Rose and Edward had gotten in front of Bella the moment they realized what was going on. Esme was walking with her hands held up and out to both side. "Please, we don't want to fight." She said calmly even though her scent and aura spoke of fear, and uncertainty.

Kagome nodded figuring she'd made her point. Now she needed to help Bella. The two vampires she threw were now righting themselves.

"Sorry, I'm not here to fight. I just figured that would be one of the easiest ways to show you that there are a lot of things you don't know yet. I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome assured.

"Tell that to my hand." Emmett said as he raised it show everyone how his right palm was badly burned.  
>"Oh, Love what did she do to you?" Rose's voice full of concern.<p>

Emmett and Jasper had now cautiously made their way back towards everyone. Alice jumping up to Jasper and seemed to be looking him over to make sure he wasn't burned as well.

"I can fix your hand." Kagome offered.  
>"You understand if I say no thanks, I'm sure." Emmett responded.<br>"Oh, stop bring a big baby. I promise I'll just fix your hand, it's got to be hurting you." she said while walking up to him and holding out her hand, "Here, it might also help to see why our dad called me."

She lightly grabbed his hand and said, "Don't freak out." Holding his hand palm side up with her left, she let her right hand glowed pink as she slowly lowered it over his. Once the pink light touched his hand his eyes widened once again at the warm feeling flowing through it. It felt like it was only moment before the glow stopped, and when she pulled away his hand was perfectly healed.

"Wow! That was awesome, and it felt good too!" Rose smacked him upside the head. "Oww, not like that babe. It felt warm, and peaceful." he shrugged.

"It always feels like that when I'm healing." "So your going to heal me like that?"Bella asked.  
>"Not quite. You see your baby, she's half vampire and starving. She's draining your life blood to try and hold on, but your human blood is too weak to sustain you both." Kagome paused knowing Bella might freak out. "You need to drink blood Bella."<p>

"That makes a lot of sense." Edward said. "I can't believe we didn't think of that. Do you think you could do that Bella?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. "If it will help the baby than I'll do it." Bella said with confidence.

"Okay, good thing we have that extra blood incase Bella needed transfusions." Edward said as he got up to retrieve the blood.  
>"No, I'll give her my blood." Kagome said stopping Edward, and causing the others to turn towards her once more. "The power that flows through my blood will heal her almost instantly. Human blood is to weak and it will take her longer to recover."<p>

Esme offered, "We have everything you need to draw blood upstairs in my husband's office."  
>Kagome waved her hand at the offer. "No need for that just take me to your kitchen. Do you have a tumbler or something not see through for Bella to drink out of?"<p>

"Sure just follow me." Esme showed Kagome to the kitchen, and then provided her with a tumbler and straw.

"Do you have a sharp knife I could use?" Kagome asked as she unscrewed the lid of the tumbler.

Esme handed over a carving knife hesitantly, which caused Kagome to smile brightly as she replied. "You might want to hold your breath."

Then slit her wrist open, causing it to gush blood into the tumbler. Kagome looked up to see Esme holding a hand to her mouth with a frightened look on her face. Probably due to how deeply she had cut her wrist. "I'll be fine. I just had to cut it deep if I didn't want to do it repeatedly. I heal very quickly so it needed to be deep enough to fill it in one go."

Kagome looked down as the tumbler was practically filled already, and finished healing her wrist so she didn't over fill it. She then went to wash her wrist and the knife in the sink. She than walked back to the tumbler and put the lid on and slid the straw in as they walked back to Bella.

"Here you go, drink up." Kagome handed it off to Bella.

Bella took her first drink carefully and than pulled away. "Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked. His hand going to rub her back as if she were going to be sick. Rose was running a hand soothingly through her hair also concerned.

With a shocked expression on her face Bella answered honestly, "It's probably the best tasting drink I've ever had." Then went right back to drinking while Kagome started laughing.

"My mate often says that he can taste my power and it is delicious." Kagome said still laughing lightly.

Edward was beyond curious about her and her mate, as were the others. He had so many questions, but wanted Bella better first. As he watch Bella drink he was amazed at how right Kagome had been. She was looking better by the second. Everything about her was looking healthier, her hair, her complexion, her eyes, and most importantly her smell. She no longer smelt like she was dying, wasting away in front of him. He couldn't contain the smile he had growing on his face, and looking around it appeared his family couldn't either.

"Well, look at those auras." Kagome said with a smile as Bella put down her empty tumbler. "Yours was so weak when I got here. I knew you were dying, and I couldnt even feel the baby's. Now I can fell both auras nice and clear, both strong and healthy."

Bella looked up and smiled brightly at what her sister had just said. "Thank you so much Kagome for everything. I can't believe how much better I feel, I feel great. Like I was never sick to begain with."

"I'm glad I could help. From now on you are going to have to drink one tumbler of blood a day. It can be mine since I'll be staying to deliver the baby." "You will?" asked a suprised Bella.  
>"Of couse, I've delivered tons of babies. Both natural and cecerian. You'll need a cecerian and of couse I'll monitor the baby's development. Once I see that she is fully developed I'll preform the cecerian. We can't have you waiting for a natural birth."<p>

"But the ultrasound machine doesn't work." Bella said. Edward was starting to explain why it didn't work when Kagome stopped him.  
>"I don't need to rely on machines when it comes to ones health. Trust me I've done this several times." Kagome assured them.<p>

"You keep calling the baby a she." Bella pointed out.  
>"Opps, did you want it to be a suprise?" "You can tell?" Rose asked.<br>"Yes, very easily too. So you better start cordinating dresses, shoes, and hair accessories." Kagome said happily.

Alice gave a squeel and started bouncing around the living room. " Oh, I am going to have so much clothes shopping to do. Not to mention the furniture!" She squeeled again in excitement.

Bella laughed, "Well you just made her day Kagome. She lives to shop."

Edward turned his now curious face towards Kagome. " Well, you said you would explain about the supernatural community, and how you know so much. Your obviously not human." he finished as he had reajusted himself so that he was holding Bella.

"Yes, and it's a long story. So lets settle in." she said as she took a seat on one of the arm chairs.


	8. Chapter 8 Explanations

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 8: Explanations

Once they were all settled and Esme had brought a glass of water for her Kagome stated her story.

"So where should I begain." Kagome pondered aloud.  
>"Oh, I want to know how you being Charlie's daughter. Bella said you live in Tokyo. How did that happen?" Alice asked excitedly.<p>

"Seriously, that's what you want to know?" Emmett quesioned Alice. "Yes. I want to know it all starting with how Bella has a sister in Tokyo. A very fashionable, sister." Alice piped in.

"Well, than the beginning I suppose." Kagome smilled, "My mom and her parents were here in the US for a trip of some sort." Kagome said trying to remember the specific reason. "I can't really remember if it was pleasure or business. It's been a really long time since I was told. Anyway Dad and is parents were visiting some family when he met my mother. They were young and fell in love pretty quick. Before my mom knew it she was spending all her free time with him. When it came time to leave they did the exchange of information so they could stay in contact."

"My mom said she wasn't even home for a week when she got his first letter." Kagome laughed, "Ah, kids." shaking her head at the attempted long distance relationship. "Anyway I know she called and wrote to him, sending him some things she thought he would think were cool from back home. She had been home for almost two months when she realized she was pregnant. She was pretty scared and had called and told Dad. My grandparents were very old fashion especially when it came to family honor. She said he offered her to come live here with him, and his parents would help them." She smilled brightly at them and said, "They would have too, Grandpa and Grandma Swan were wonderful people." Kagome waved her hand in dismissal as she said, "Anyway you don't want to know all the long drawn out details about how my grandfather eventually came to a compromise. It's long and far too drama filled. Eventually Dad married Rene, and Mom married Kenji. Each giving me a sibling, one sister and one brother. "

Taking another drink of water Kagome said, "Why don't we get to some of the more important things at the moment."

"Finally!" Shouted Emmett with a loud clap of his hand on the couch arm.

"First off you should know I'm a lot older than I look. In fact I can honestly say I am the oldest one in this room. Hell, my youngest son is older than you."

This caused quite the stir.  
>"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.<br>"Kagome you can't be older than the Cullens." Bella said. "How is that possible? " questioned Jasper.

Kagome laughed, "You know my grandfather used to tell me the most fantastic stories about demons when I was young. I always thought them to be fake. Boy how wrong I was."

Taking a drink of water she continued, "I grew up on the Higurashi family shrine. My step-father's was a wonderful man and also like my mother came from a long line of priest and prietcesses. On my fifteenth birthday my little brother called me over towards the old well house. See he was scared to go in. Apparently our cat had gone in there and thanks to all the stories of the bone eaters well, my brother was terrified. He asked me to get Buyo, I called him a scaredy cat or something, and I went in. I heard scratching coming from inside the well. It had been sealed up and bound with holly sutras, so I started looking for a whole or something Buyo could have gotten through while calling his name. I couldn't find anything but then he was rubbing up against my legs, so I bent to scoop him up. As I stood to take him back to my brother by the door I heard the seal from the well behind me explode, and saw my little brother as he screamed. This disgusting woman with a centipede body grabbed me so fast I didn't have time to react. I dropped Buyo and was pulled into the well. A blue light that engulfed us, and I managed to turn around. She kept saying to hand over the jewel. I had no idea what she was talking about, but yelled no as I held my hand out and shot one of her arms off with a pink light. When I landed it was soft and I was surrounded by decaying bodies pieces including Mistress Centipede's arm. I was majorly grossed out. I climbed out and found my self in an open clearing surrounded by woods." Taking another drink before continuing.

"I started looking for the god tree on our property, you know something familiar. When I found it there was this boy pinned to it by an arrow. He had vines growing around him, and looked like he was sleeping. He had this long silver hair and the cutest puppy ears on top of his head. I had to touch them, see if they were reall." Kagome had a fond smile on her face as she relived her youth. The way her whole life changed that day. " He was the first half-demon I had ever seen."

"As I was touching his ears these arrows came shooting the tree around me. The men tied me up and took me to their elderly village priestess. After talking with her for a while she came to believe that I was indeed from the future. We were eating when Mistress Centipede came back. The had just finished feeding on a horse and threw it landing at my feet. She came at me again screaming for the jewel. I tried to lead her back towards the well so the villagers might stand a better chance. Kaeda had said to run to the forest of InuYasha, so I did. Once back at the god tree I tripped over a root, saving my self from her attack. Then the boy from the tree started yelling at me to stop playing and kill it, like I did him. He kept calling me Kikyo. The villagers had caught the demon and were tying her up, but I was just getting pissed at the boy. I went up snd started yelling that my name was Kagome, and whoever Kikyo was she wasn't me. The villagers were freaking out since InuYasha had woken up and during our arguing she escaped. She came at me biting into my side and ripped the jewel from within me, throwing me in the process. As I was getting up she ate the jewel and instantly started growing in size and power. Using her body she trapped me against InuYasha and wrapped around the tree squeezing. Like a snake wrapping around its pray to suficate it. InuYasha said if I released him he could kill her. The villagers where yelling not to do it, but I didn't plan on dying so I gripped the arrow and banished it. With that his power exploded and we were free. It didn't take long before he killed her ripping her to pieces. I got the jewel back, but and that was just the beginning to my journey." Kagome finished.

"That's impossible, time travle. I mean..." not knowing how to continue Bella stopped.  
>"You really traveled through time?" Edward asked.<br>"Wow, that's amazing." Alice added.  
>"Oh, that's the least of what I've done." Kagome replied. "I traveled around feudal Japan, made friends, and battled evils that you couldn't imagine." "What are you?" Edward asked. All of this just seemed too fantastic to be real, but once upon a time he didn't think vampires were real.<p>

"I'm an immortal priestess. I traveled back and forth for a little while, but eventually stayed in the past."

Kagome sat up straughter and started to explain, "You need to understand there is an order to things. You have the gods, demons, demigods, half-demons, and holy beings. The gods don't really come to this plain or realm anymore. They choose to stay amongst themselves. The rest of us follow and live under the monarchy. We have a king, queen, royal family, lords and ladies, and a counsel that consists of the oldest of them."

"That's very interesting. How is it living under such rulers?" asked Esme very fasinated with this new information. "Quite nice actually." Kagome laughed. "Our king is quite fearsome, and just as brilliant in politics and business as he is on the battlefield."

"You say that as though you have seen him on the battlefield." Jasper said. He was very curious given his history.  
>" I have." She smiled as she thought of how often she had seen her mate fight, and wage war. "You must remember I am over five hundred years old, and been in battles that even the movie industry would have trouble creating."<p>

"So what is the King? You said there are gods, demons, demigods, and half-demons, right?" Bella was beyond curious now. "He is a dog demon, and the most powerful of all. He's over fifteen hundred years old, and still not the oldest of them. He's actually still young by their standards."

"Wait the king is a demon, like from hell?" Bella was now a little scared. She had never really believed in hell before.  
>"No, it's just the easiest english translation. He's a powerful dog spirit that can take a humanoid figure. You still see the differences, but with a charm he passes as human. There was a time when they all walked this earth without such illusions, but as time passed things changed. They still hold their control, but now it goes unnoticed by the humans, and lesser supernaturals, sorry. I don't want to offend anyone, but vampires are kinda small on our list so we let those little Volturi deal with them so long as they don't run into us or interfere. If they do than their life is forfeit."<p>

"I never really believed in hell before." Bella said relaxing.  
>"Oh, hell is very real. I've seen it more than once, and trust me you don't forget that. One of the biggest battles we had was sealing hell up again." Bella's eyes had gone round with fear.<p>

"So the Volturi know about the other supernaturals, and don't say anything." Esme was taking in everything, and wondered what else they were unaware of. "Yeah, I guess they like pretending their incharge, but it's ok. If they step out of line, they're gone and they know it."

Changing the subject now, as she was really wanting to introduce her kids to her younger sister. "Hey Bella, do you want to meet your nephews?" Causing her head to pop up at the question.  
>"Sure, how many do I have?" she asked Kagome. "Three. Shippo is back home working, he's the oldest. He's a fox demon I adopted him when I was fifteen. Sousuke is my second and he is here with me. He looks like he is only about fourteen, but he'll be turning three hundred and forty three in December. He was from my human fiancé, but is very much an immortal holy being like me. Takeshi is my youngest son at three hundred and forty years. He's a dog demon like my mate, and also came with me." Kagome's smile never falling as she talked about her boys.<p>

"Wow!" She said as their ages hit her. Not to mention, they weren't even human. Well, maybe the second one, Sousuke.  
>"So are they with Charlie?" she figured since he knew they were probably with him.<br>"No, they're about a mile in the woods from here." as she sent her aura out to them, calling them.

"Why are they out there? Why not bring them with you?" Esme wanted to know.  
>"We knew there were vampires here, they got out about four miles back. You know incase any tried to flee." Kagome answered.<p>

Emmett said, "You had your kids out there to kill us if we ran from you?"  
>"In my defense you aren't like most vampires we have come in contact with."<br>"No, we certainly are not. So why don't you bring your boys in?" Esme offered.

Kagome walked to the door she knew they were already waiting at.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting the Boys

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 9: Meeting the Boys

Kagome was now standing infront of Bella and her family with both her boys at her sides. They seemed really shocked and they hadn't even seen Takeshi's real appearance. Probably due to the fact that even though she should be twenty-three, she looks twenty at the oldest. They probably look more like brothers than sons.

"Bella this is Sousuke," who went to shack her hand with a friendly smile on his face. "and this is Takeshi." Takeshi gave a small nod, and upon receiving an elbow in the side by his brother went to shack her hand.

"I apologize, Japanese do not normally shack hands." he explained.  
>"That's alright, I don't know Japanese customs so I'd be in the same boat if the roles were reversed."<p>

"Takeshi take off your charm so they can see the real you." Kagome instructed.

Takeshi removed a ring from his finger, and the illusion vanished. Bella gasped at the difference. He still looked about twelve or thirteen, but he didn't look like Kagome at all now. Where black hair had been now set silvery white hair that shined so much it practically glowed all the way down to mid back. He had pointed ears, like an elf, magenta lines on both sides of his ivory face. The magenta on his eyeslids while catching couldn't take away from the golden eye color. He aslo had a moon tattoo on his forehead. He was breath taking.

"Are those tattoos?" asked Emmett. "No, they are a sign of my noble birthright." Takeshi informed him

"Are those fangs?" Bella's eyes widened as she saw him smirk, showing off one of his very sharp fangs.  
>"I have claws as well." he said as he raised his clawed hand up for her to see better. Causing not only Bella but the other focus on said claws. Natually the vampires took in the details of them much better than Bella could.<p>

"Noble?" Kagome hadn't said anything about being married to a noble. Though if Alice was impressed with her clothes than they had to be expensive.  
>"Yes, I am heir to my father, and will rule one day." He said knowing his mother had not filled them in on everything.<p>

Alice bounced up from her place. "Wait, he's going to rule one day? He's going to rule as king, right. You didn't say you were royalty. " she exclaimed.

Edward caught on, "You said your son was a dog demon. Didn't you say that's what the king was, a dog demon?"

Laughing Sousuke decided to answer, "Yes, I guess mom didn't tell who the royal family was?"

Now Edward had gone back to starring curiously at him. "So what do you look like without your charm?" Edward asked.

"Oh, he's not wearing a charm. I know he doesn't look that much like me. I mean he doesn't have my hair obviously, I'm not blonde. That he got from his father, but he does have my eyes, and my nose." Kagome pouted prettily "I know Takeshi looks exactly like my mate, and Sousuke looks almost exactly like his dad. Maybe the next one will look more like me."

"It's not that, it's that he looks..." he didn't know if he should say anything. He could hear Esme thoughts, and the longing. She was a great mother to him and his siblings, and would've loved to have her husband's child. Much like Rose they both longed for something they lost and couldn't get back.

"He's almost a dead ringer for Carlisle." Emmett explained.  
>"Carlisle?" Kagome both eyebrows jumping in suprise.<br>"Yeah, the head of our coven, Carlisle Cullen." Emmett explained.

Kagome's expression changed from suprise to happiness. "Wow, I always hoped he would be ok. It's nice to know he is doing well."

Now the Cullens and Bella were even more shocked. Sure they had looked at Sousuke when he first came in, but thought if Carlisle had ever had a child they would have heard about it by now.

"How did we not know Carlisle had a kid!" Emmett shouted. Turning to Esme and Edward, the two who knew him the best. "Did you guys know?"  
>"No!" The word left Edward, while Esme shook her head.<p>

"That would be kind of hard to know since not even Carlisle knew. He disappeared before I got to tell him I was pregnant, about three weeks before our wedding."

"Well, that explains why we didn't know." Esme let out a breath, "Did you know what happened to him?" She asked Kagome.

Nodding once, "I had to go to France to help my son Shippo and his sensei, when these tiger demons got it in their head to start attacking their school. Shippo was only one hundred and ninety-one ears old at the time. He was one of the oldest and best students, but the tigers demons were stronger and vicious. They had already killed ten kits, I mean fox children. Not even a hundred years under them, and butchered in seconds." Kagome still got sad and angry about that. "Shippo and his sensei managed to stop them, and protect the rest, but they needed help. I told Carlisle not to worry and I would be back soon." A sadistic smirk graced her face as she spoke the rest. "I made sure to wipe out everyone that attacked them, slowly."

"Shippo actually pointed out I was pregnant, he could smell the baby already. I returned back to find out they had entered a vampire nest, and Carlisle hadn't come back." Turning another very scary smile towards them, "I was angry and sad, and you never make me either of those if you want to live. I burned every single one of them as excruciatingly slow as possible while the others watched trapped until it was their turn."

If that smirk had scared them, this smile terrified them. She had to be powerful to trap a whole nest or coven and kill them as slowly as she said. She didn't fear them escaping or killing her and her baby. She knew she was the superior being and used it to get vengeance as she saw fit. They definitely didn't ever want to piss her off.

"I of course had to take care of everything, canceling the wedding, making sure the house and everything was closed and sold. I tried tracking him to see if there was any hope for him. I mean if anyone could have retained his humanity it would have been Carlisle. Though I always seemed to be too far out of reach, and with being pregnant I couldn't continue. I had to protect myself and Sousuke, so I went back to Japan. "

"You seemed pretty good at protecting yourself against a whole coven of vampires, what could you possibly fear? Alices asked in wonder.

"Demons, a lot of demons believe that they can forcibly take a mate. I would get more tired being pregnant, and demons are much stonger than vampires. At least the ones I was worried about. I can't tell you how many times I have been kidnapped for that purpose over the years." Kagome sighed at countless times that had happened to her.

"Males always want a powerful female to give them stronger heirs, and most female alpha demons will only take a male that can make her submit. A male who can beat her in a fight, and I mean an all out blood, bruises, and she isn't going to give in until she can't move."

"That's horrible, I can't believe that you had to go through that." Esme now really horrified at the thought of this woman having to worry about things like that.

"Yes, what scared me more was that most males would have instantly killed Sousuke while in my womb, not wanting another males child. Some may have waited and killed him at birth. I couldn't risk it, especially since there are more than a few witches and dark mikos that would aid in braking down my defenses for the right price."

"So witches are real too?" Alice asked.  
>"Yes."<br>"What are dark mikos?" Rose asked.  
>"Miko is the Japanese word for priestess, dark, evil priestess." she explained.<p>

"Anyway since I had planned on mating Carlisle on our honeymoon, due to the fact we wouldn't be able to leave each others presence for four weeks while the connection formed, I was left unmated and vulnerable. I went to Sesshoumaru who was an allie of my at the time. He took me into his home and I had Sousuke there. We grew close and he cared a great deal about Sousuke. He was also the one who recommended the school for Shippo before to help with his fox demon magic. When Sousuke was two we mated and Takeshi was conceived."

"It was very shocking that I was carrying a full demon inu pup. It was reasoned that due to my power I was strong enough, where as most humans would only be able to handle a half-demon. That is, if they even survived the delivery."

"Well I'm glad he didn't need to beat you up before he mated you." Bella said thankfully.

This comment caused the two boys to start laughing, "Well, according to the others," Sousuke laughed harder, "Mom and Dad had tried to kill each other several times."

"It wasn't wasn't that many times, and it was before we really knew each other." she tried to defend.

"You tried to kill each other?" Edward asked the question before Bella could. "It was when I first started time traveling, he wouldn't admit it at the time, but I intrigued him. Or rather he was intrigued by me when he couldn't kill me. Sesshoumaru was known as the Killing Perfection, the Aristocratic Assassin, his name means the destruction of life. You aren't supposed to survive an encounter with him, I did." she shrugged, as if that was all there was to it.

"Anyway he saved me a couple of time after. One time was actually while some this creep drugged me, and planed on making me his bride. I was scared and unable to move at an alter with this guy climbing on top of me." she gave an involuntary shiver at the memory. "Then there was a sword through him and he was thrown off as Sesshoumaru pulled his sword back. Concidering he never involved himself with the problems of those that weren't his to care for, it was a lot."

There was so much that Cullens had learned today. If they weren't vampires Edward was sure he would have a headache by now with all the thoughts running through his head. Alice was excited as always due to the new additions. She was practically jumping at the thought of a new brother. Emmett was mostly wondering how strong they were, if they didn't concider vampires as real threats. Rose was glad they helped Bella, and the baby. She was also wishing she could have her own, like the sisters. Jasper was very intrigued by their mention of battle. Not to mention their calm, relaxed, and happy emotions were a great relief to him since the family had been so tense due to Bella's decline in health. Esme was slightly jealous that Kagome had a son with Carlisle, but mostly saddened that Carlisle never knew and missed out on raising him. She was also glad that Carlisle would finally get to meet his son. She was a wonderful woman who dispite wishing she could have given him a child was glad he would have this chance. It also helped that Kagome had a mate, and wouldn't be looking to get back with Carlisle.

This had certainly been an interesting day. He was finally brought out of his thoughts as Kagome started to say her farewells.

"Well, I'll be back sometime tomorrow to check on you and give you more blood. Now make sure you get a good nights sleep, it's important when pregnant. If you have any pains or questions, you call me ok." she said as she handed Bella a card with her numbers on them.

"Wouldn't you like to wait for Carlisle." Esme offered. "I could make dinner for you."  
>"Thanks, but we have dinner plans with my dad." "You could invite him over here if you'd like." Kagome could tell she wanted her to stay until Carlisle got back, so decided to offer her an invite instead.<p>

"How about you fill in your husband on what has been going on and come to our place this evening. My dad is coming over for dinner and I'm going to fill him in on Bella and you." Turning to Sousuke she said, "Looks like your going to get to meet your biological father."

An angry growl had the others turning to the youngest son. "Don't get like that Takeshi, he is not taking your brother from you or our pack. Sousuke is merely meeting his biological father, so there is no need to threaten anyone."

Kagome turned to look the others and calm their worry. "Inu are very territorial, and protective of their pack. Don't worry he won't hurt you or Carlisle." There was another angry growl, "Oh, you cut that out right now! You know for a fact that I am more than happy with your father and want another pup. Nothing changes, Carlisle was before your father."

Tilting her head towards Esme, "He has a beautiful wife of his own, younger than you. So you behave like a proper pup."

Raising his eyebrow the way his father would, "A proper pup would..." Kagome interrupted before he could finsih. "Yes now lets be on our way." she said happily.

Waving her boys out towards her the car she gave Bella a hug, and Esme the location of her house.

Once on their way, "A proper pup would kill any possible threat they perceived to the pack." Takeshi stated.

"Yes, I knew you were going to say that. No need to frighten them too much."


	10. Chapter 10 Family Dinner

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 10: Family Dinner

The Taicho's had just finished having dinner and were now conversing with Chief Swan, better known as Grandpa Swan. It had been a nice dinner and very happy now that they knew Bella was ok. They had salad, which only Kagome and Sousuke ate, Stake with mashed potatoes and dinner rolls. Charlie took beer with his, while the others had wine. It had taken Charlie a little while to get used to seeing his grandson Takeshi eat his stake warm and raw, but now it didn't even faze him. They were all drinking and talking about everything that had been going on.

"I still can't believe after everything you told me I closed my eyes to Cullens. I mean it was obvious they were to much a like to have been adopted. The skin, and the eyes." shaking his head in disbelief at how oblivious he was.

"It's not really your fault Dad, they don't act like normal vampires. They normally have red eyes and can't be around humans the way they are. They always seem to have this urge to drink, they are not the norm for vampires on the whole. Plus, you reall only know about demons, and mikos. We never really went over vampires except that they were real and had red eyes."

Taking a long drink from his beer he continued, "So Bella is having a baby, huh. I guess I'm going to be a grandfather again. You said it's going faster since Edward is a vampire right? Do you know about how far along she is?"

"She's about four months along right now. I can't say how much longer she'll be pregnant, but I'll know when she's ready." she said confidently.

"Were your pregnancies normal?" just now realizing that he had never asked.  
>"Very, I had Sousuke at about thirty-seven weeks, which is full-term. Takeshi was delivered at about twenty-seven weeks, which is a full-term for demon deliveries."<p>

"There is something I haven't told you yet." When her dad just looked at her she continued, "remember I told you about Sousuke's dad, my late fiancé." Charlie nodded.

"Carlisle Cullen is his dad." Kagome had to stop herself from laughing at the expression of shock on his face. Bella definitely got it from him. Mouth opening and closing, which large eyes, and eyebrows to practically to the hair line.

"You and Carlisle...what did he say?" He finally asked.  
>"Yeah, a really long time ago. Over three hundred and forty-three years ago, actually." she smiled as she looked over to Sousuke thinking about how his next birthday was three months away. "As for what he said, he still doesn't know. His family made a comment about their looks, and I realized it must be the same Carlisle." Kagome continued to fill him in on what they had talked about and the plan for them to come over soon.<p>

"They should be arriving soon, actually. So you'll get to see Bella, snd her baby bump." Kagome finished her glass placing it on the table going to pour more only to notice and the bottle was empty.

"Sousuke would you bring up another bottle please." raising the empty wine bottle towards him.  
>"Mind getting your grandpa another beer along the way?" Charlie asked.<br>"I'll get it Grandpa." Takeshi said while grabbing his empty beer bottle, as Sousuke grabbed the wine bottle. Both boys leaving the room.

"I'm glad your here Kagome. I really missed you and the boys." he told his daughter. Kagome smilled and got up from her stop on the couch to sit in her father's lap like she did as a child and hugged him. "I missed you too." Kagome said as he hugged her a little tighter to him.

Once the boys came back with the bottles she got up and returned to her spot. Kagome and her father had always had a great relationship even with the distance so it was great to be here again with her boys and dad.

"The Cullens will be here in moment, I can already smell them." Takeshi informed them.


	11. Chapter 11 Carlisle's Suprise

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 11: Carlisle's Suprise

At the same time as Kagome was sitting down to a family dinner Carlisle Cullen was walking through the door to his house. He had just come back from the hospital and had brought some supplies for an I.V. drip for Bella hoping that would help some. What he found when entering though was not what he had expected.

Carlisle walked to the kitchen where he heard Bella's heart beating to see her having dinner. Not only that, but she looked like her old self, perfectly healthy. She was sitting there eating rosemary chicken, and a small salad. She had a glass of coke next to her plate that she had just put down as well. Edward on one side and Rose on the other both with smiles on their faces watching her happily. Esme was also there by the bar watching.

"Well, this is certainly a welcomed suprise." he said as he walked further into the room. "You look wonderful Bella, does this mean you are no longer feeling ill?"

Bella shook her no while smilling since she had just put a piece of chicken in her mouth. Edward answering for her, "No, she's feeling great now."

"Well this is wonderful news, lets hope this keeps up."  
>"It will as long as her sister keeps seeing her." Edward said as he watched Carlisle closely.<p>

"She has a sister. How come I didn't know, and why didn't she come to the wedding?" a now curious Carlisle asked.

"I never mentioned her to anyone." a guilty Bella responded. "She's five years ol...she was born five years before me." Bella corrected herself seeing as Kagome has a lot more years on her than five. "I've always been really jealous of her." Looking to Rose she continued, "She's like an exotic Rose with dark hair. Though she's probably the sweetest person you could meet." Bella took a big breath before admitting to something majorly embarrassing. "I was afraid of Edward meeting her, even if Kagome would never do anything to hurt me. People just meet her and love her." She was now blushing deeply.

Carlisle's eyes were understanding as were Esme's, and Rose's. "How could you even think that I would leave you like that?" Edward softly asked.  
>"Well, you left once, and..." Bella stopped for a moment. Leaving Edward feeling horribly quilty about how he had left her before.<br>"Well, you saw her." Bella said. "A pretty woman isn't going to change the love or attraction I have for you."

Emmett came walking into the kitchen then, "Pretty, she's hot with a capital H." he said receiving a glare from both Edward and Rose. Which caused Bella to laugh.  
>"I still can't believe what a lucky bastard Car..." he was stopped there by a smack to the gut from Rose and Esme's words.<p>

"Carlisle there is a lot we have to discuss. You see Bella's sister isn't exactly human." She glaced at her children and continued, "She came on Cheif Swan's request, since apparently he knows of her powers."

"She has powers? What sort of powers?" Now his interest was really peaked. "Is she a vampire as well?"  
>"No she is an immortal priestess." Esme supplied looking for anything that would might pass over her husband's face.<p>

"Why does that sound so familiar?" he wondered aloud. "I know I've heard that term before, but I can't seem to remember where.

That caused them all to look at him. Edward was more than aware of everyone's thoughts, aside from Bella of course. Esme was wonderiing why he didn't remember. While Emmett was wondering how the hell anyone could forget a woman like Kagome. It was Alice who had of course heard everything from her room that made the most sense.

"I think Alice is on to something." He said aloud "We all know not all vampires remember their human lives. Look at her for example. She obviously didn't have the best childhood, the one person that loved her, and she probably loved back, she can't remember." Everyone's attention was on him at this point. Alice and Jasper coming into the room.

"What if we vampires block out what might cause us pain or sorrow. It's already a huge change, and shock. What if we block out things that would make it worse on us, hurt us more."Edward explained.

"That is one explanation, but what has this got to do with Bella's sister?" Carlisle was very curious as tonwhat had happened while he was at work.

"Bella's sister is far older than her, or us." Carlisle's eyes widening slightly at this information. "She time traveled to the past and has lived through the ages." At these words Edward could see Carlisle's thoughts drift to a long forgotten memory of a woman Edward recognized as Kagome with her back to him.

Esme decided to let Edward continue the explanation knowing he would read her thoughts. So Edward plunged on with how Kagome had come over and figured out what was wrong with Bella and the baby. Carlisle was beyond suprised at the simple yet over looked answer. Edward explained about the gods and demons, and again watched as Carlisle seemed to remember more.

Carlisle had visions of a beautiful woman walking around his home, cooking, shopping, and lying in bed sleeping with her back to him. Although it wasn't till Edward said her name was Kagome that he got the first full view of her face, and everything clicked into place. He now remembered everything he felt and knew about Kagome.

"Kagome." He wispered the name so quietly that Bella didn't even hear. As his mind was flooded with long forgotten memories of the woman he had loved more than anything in the world. He was so in love with her, and couldn't stop the feelings from flowing to the front of his mind. "How could he possible have forgotten her." he thought as he remembered the first time he made love to her.

His father was a very religious man, and as his son Carlisle was raised to wait till marriage. Though when Kagome came into his life he couldn't get enough of her. He would bring her flowers almost daily, and told her he loved more than once a day. She was equally as loving with him, and had pretty much moved in with him after only a month. She was an excellent cook, and made practically all his meals from then on. Making love to her was just another way to show their love and they did show it quite often. He didn't see why he needed to wait till marriage, he was going to marry her no matter what. He would never leave her, and couldn't wait to start a family with her.

"Carlisle." Edward called to get his attention.

Edward's voice brought his attention back to his son. "Sorry." he apologized to him knowing Edward had witnessed everything he thought about. He knew he made Edward feel uncomfortable seeing him and Kagome making love. With all the times they were together there were a lot of memories Edward had viewed. He'd obviously just seen far more of his sister-in-law than a man should see.

"I just remembered everything." he continued to explain to the rest of his family. "So, how is she?" Carlisle said calmly, but felt more nervous than he ever remembered being.

"She's good. She has her two youngest boys with her as well. One looks about twelve or thirteen even though he's three hundred and forty. The older one looks about fourteen though he's going to be three hundred and forty-three this December." Edward was easing into telling him. "The thing about Sousuke, that's the oldest of the two." Edward to a breath he didn't need, "He looks just like you."

Carlisle was very glad he didn't need air to live because right now he didn't think he could remember how to. Her oldest son looked like him, three hundred and forty-three years. Had he really left her pregnant, and alone. She obviously got by or she wouldn't be here now. Edward had mentioned a younger son, so she had also found someone. A part of him was jealous at the thought that someone else had Kagome. She had been his, but at the same time he loved Esme greatly. It was probably the fact that all these memories were just reawakened. Now he was dealing with the idea of the love of his life moving on with someone else. Not that he would've wanted her to be alone forever when he just disappeared on her. Though now he desperately wanted to see her and the boy they made together.

"She had dinner plans with Charlie, and had to leave." Edward explained after hearing his thoughts. "She invited us over to her place after we filled you in on everything. She didn't want to shock you when you saw Sousuke."

"Yeah, man that would have been a pretty big shock." Emmett laughed, "He looks like a teenage version of you."

Edward had continued to tell him how Kagome returned and found out what had happened to him. How she had sought vengeance on the vampires, and tried to find him, but had to go back to Japan. By the time he had finished filling Carlisle in on everything he knew so far Bella had finished eating and gotten dressed in something nicer that Alice got her.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked. They were going to go in two vehicles. Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rose in the Volvo. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper went in Carlisle's Mercedes.

Edward thought it was good Carlisle had Jasper to calm him down if needed as he got behind the wheel of his car.

"Was Carlisle alright, Edward?" Bella asked. She had noticed that Carlisle had not been himself, and took a little longer to respond to questions. "Yeah." He thought for moment how, "He just really loved your sister. Not to mention he found out she had his child, a child he really wanted when they were together."

"Come on Eddie, we don't want Carlisle to beat us there let's get moving." Emmett always one to try and lighten the mood.

"Don't worry I'll catch up and beat them." "Yes! I love to race!" Emmett cheered.


	12. Chapter 12 The Meeting

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 12: The Meeting

Kagome and the boys now with filled glasses could hear the cars coming up their long drive. Rising from her seat she pushed a button from the panel on her wall that would allow the gate to open. Seconds later you could hear the cars pulling up the drive, causing Kagome to walk towards the front door.

As the Cullens were coming up the road they saw a large home with a gate."Damn Bella, your sister must be loaded." Emmett said in awe.

"Look the gate is opening, they must have known we were close." Edward commented. Driving through the gate and up to a large turn around driveway to park next to Charlie's cruser. They parked on the left as Charlie had parked on the right, with plenty of room in between the cars. Carlisle had just parked behind them as they were opening their doors. Once all out they looked around the garden, and saw lots of beautiful and colorful flowers. They walked by the cruser up a marble staircase towards these two massive dark wooden doors. Before they could even knock one of the doors opened to reveal Kagome with a glass of wine in one hand.

"Welcome to my Forks home." she said with a smile. Stepping back to allow intrence into the foyer. Once all had stepped inside she offered to take Bella's coat, since only she wore one.

Kagome gave Bella a warm hug, and turned to great the others, "I'm glad you were able to come."

Meanwhile Carlisle had been taken by the sudden different emotions running through him as he saw Kagome for the first time in over three centuries. Was it possible for her to have gotten more beautiful? No, his human eyes were just obviously nowhere near as good as his vampire ones.

Making sure to keep his face in an open and friendly expression, and hide the onslaught of emotions he was dealing with from all, but Jasper and Edward of course, he smiled at her when she focused on him. "It's good to see you again Carlisle." she spoke as she placed her left hand on his right arm and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Causing Carlisle to wish it was appropriate for him to hold for a while. "Come, my family is waiting in the living room." Kagome invited as she pulled away far to quick for him. That little bit of longing caused both Jasper and Edward to glance his way as they followed Kagome.

Once all were brought to the very spacious living room she went to Carlisle. "Now I know you and your family know my dad, but you weren't home to meet my boys. This is my youngest Takeshi." she said as she gave her son a warning look. Takeshi merely nodded his head as Carlisle said, "It's a pleasure." Though he was very intrigued as he saw Takeshi. He had never seen a demon before, and even the with discription Edward gave he was still taken in by the striking features. He was a very good looking boy, but looked positively lethal.

"And this is Sousuke." She said as she held her left hand towards her son. "It's wonderful to meet you." Carlisle said as he shook his sons hand for the first time. He truly did resemble him, though he had Kagome's eyes which he always loved, and her cute little nose. His smile widened as he said, "You have your mother's eyes."

"Mom has told much about you, and your life before. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Sousuke said honestly and happily. "I would love to get to know you as you are now, and your family. Especially since it seems are families are linked once more." he said with a nod of his head towards Bella and Edward.

Following his line of sight, "Yes, it appears fate has brought our families together."

"Why don't you all make yourself comfortable there is plenty of room." Kagome indicated to the large L shaped gray couch which was directly across from them. There was also another large couch across from it where she had been siting earlier. Then two large recliner chairs, one which her dad currently occupied, next to the couch.

"Would you care for any refreshments? "  
>"Thank you, but vampires don't drink or eat anything even wine." Esme kindly explained.<p>

"Oh, I know. I was trying to offer you blood without saying so. Though it would be demon blood, it is far better than human blood." Kagome continued, "We have it bottled much like wine."

"We don't drink human blood, it's why our eyes are this golden color instead of red. We drink animal blood." Carlisle explained.

"Would you like to try demon blood, it's from lesser demons. Animals really, demon bears are often confused for big foot. Just as water demons are confused as monster fish, or the Loch Ness monster." Kagome laughed.

"I don't think it would hurt to try it." Carlisle said as he was always interested in new things. Plus, he could never say no to Kagome. Though he did glance at Charlie when accepting.

"Don't worry Dad has seen Takeshi eat more than a few time." This caused the others to look at the youngest son. "I actually keep it for cooking purposes for Takeshi."

Charlie spoke before any one else. "It was a little weird at first seeing him eat everything raw, but you get used to it." he shrugged.

"I'll just go get everything." Kagome excused herself leaving her wine glass on the glass table next to her spot on the couch.

Once Kagome was out of the room Charlie addressed Carlisle. "So, two Cullens got both my daughters pregnant." Making both Cullen men, and Bella feel uncomfortable, and guilty. "Both lying to me as well." Looking over at Edward, "You are definitely not my favorite son-in-law."

"Charlie!" Bella started. "I was married to him first."  
>"He still lied, both of you did. What if I hadn't called Kagome?" he said sternly. "You also should have invited her to the wedding." This caused all of them to stay silent.<p>

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Bella said which was also echoed by Edward.

Anything else was cut off as Kagome came back in with a tray of wine glasses, a bottle that you would've thought was wine, and what looked like a bowl full of beef jerky and cheese cubes. She set everything on the main table in front of the Cullens, and started setting everything up. She handed the bowl of snacks to Sousuke to set on the one that held her wine, the chips, nuts, and beer for her father. She'd also brought out a glass of coke for Bella knowing how coke was her favorite drink.

"I am not sure I should stay in the room." Jasper said before she could open the bottle. "I have problems with my control." he admitted.

"Don't worry you might not have noticed, but you can't smell my father. I blocked his scent. Just don't breath until you drink, the demon blood should fill you in a way that human blood can't." Kagome could easily read his aura earlier and knew he would have problems. She was hoping that this might help the young man. He seemed very sad to her, like he was always struggling to fit in.

Kagome filled one glass and than held it to Jasper, "Here sweetie, drink up." She spoke as if he were one of her boys.

Jasper did as told and drank. He thought it was the best thing he had ever had. She was right about it out doing human blood, he drank the glass in one go, but instead of going crazy afterwards he was suprisingly calm. Opening his eyes to see Kagome patiently waiting for him. "So do you feel better?" she asked.

"Much, I don't even feel the burn in my throat." Jasper said suprised.  
>"Good, let me get you more." she said as she poured some more, and than filled the others glasses as well.<p>

Kagome than went to sit with her sons as the rest started drinking. All were beyond shocked at the difference they felt. Jasper was now only sipping his glass like you would wine. No chugging, or crazy attack on the others for their glass.

"Thank you. I haven't felt this relaxed since I was human." Jasper said gratefully. "I'm happy I could help. You care for any snacks Bella?"  
>"No thank you, are eating beef jerky?"<br>"No, did you want some?"  
>"I was just suprised you'd be eating something so simple, I mean.." Bella stopped talking. She didn't want to insult Kagome by think she was too good for simple things. She just figured Kagome would have fancy expensive, rich people food.<p>

"It's not jerky, it's actually a dried demon meat. It's a delicacy and actually very delicious." Kagome explained.

"So you eat dried demons as well? Does it bug you, Takeshi, that they do that?" Bella wondered if he felt insulted, or hurt.

"No, demons are cannibals. I prefer to eat demon flesh. I keep the demon blood so that my mom will marinade some of my meals with it." Picking up the a piece of the dried meat, "You must remember unlike the Cullens, I have never been human, so I have no human sensibility."

Deciding to change the subject Bella who had been taking in the beautiful house before her dad had started in on Edward and Carlisle now went back to just that. The house had such a elegance to it. It also seemed to house some beautiful art work. There was one large painting hung over the mantel of the fire place. It was a starry night where this large white dog seemed to be high in the sky with what looked like several giant snakes in its mouth. You could see these beautiful trees and valley below. It must have been something from Japan since she couldn't remember ever seeing something like that anywhere she'd ever been.

"That's a beautiful painting Kagome, is it from Japan? " she finally asked.  
>"Yes. It was painted some time around fifteen ninety, and given as a gift to Lord Sesshoumaru." "Isn't he your mate?" Bella was sure that was his name.<br>"Yes, but not at the time. We didn't mate until sixteen sixty-five, after Sousuke's second birthday."

"Does the painting represent anything in particular, or was it merely a gift?" Edward asked.  
>"It is of the night father killed Lord Orochi." Takeshi finally spoke up. "The legendary eight-headed, and eight-tailed snake demon."<p>

"Yes that was a long time ago, but an incredible battle. Lord Orochi finally reverted to his true form, and so Sesshoumaru did as well. It was a last ditch effort, but a mistake. Sesshoumaru killed him almost instantly after taking to the sky." Kagome explained the story of the painting.

"Does he really look like that in his true form?" asked Alice. She was also intrigued by this unknown world, and beings.

"He's much larger now as it has been centuries since that painting was done. His true form will continue to grow as he ages." Kagome smilled as more memories played in her head. "I'll never forget we first met. We, InuYasha and I had followed Sesshoumaru to the nether world were his fathers skeleton lay. His father had died at close to three thousand years old, and made Sesshoumaru's true form look like a new born pup. He was bigger than any skyscraper today. Nothing humbles you more than realizing you are the size of a flee standing on the armer clad shoulder of your friends dad." Kagome laughed at look on their faces.

"Carlisle, you've been very quiet. Are you alright? I know you must be quite shocked to find out about Sousuke." Kagome said in a concerned voice.

"Your right I think I am still coming to terms with having a son I never got to raise. I had wanted a family with you from the moment I met you. It's hard knowing I lost that." Esme grabbed his hand in an offer of support.

"Not one of us wanted to be turned, some it was the only way to survive." Carlisle went into explaining first what had happened to him, and then when he met Edward, and so on. Kagome's family listened to their stories. Even Rose shared her tail after realizing earlier in the day that Kagome had nearly been in the same situation repeatedly. Rose just didn't have the supernatural friends that Kagome did to save her.

Kagome had sympathized with her, and even supported her in the killing of the men. Telling her father there are just some times you need to deal with things yourself, especially when they are going to get away with it. Though Kagome could tell even her father was horrified and angered by what happened to her. So he sort of felt they got what they deserved.

"Can I ask you a question, Kagome?" Edward had been dying to ask. Once receiving a nod and smile he pressed on. "Why can't I read any of your thoughts, aside from Charlie?"

Kagome thought that might come up once they mentioned the gifts that seemed to come once they were turned. "The boys and me are capable of putting up barriers, which we pretty much have up at all times. Bella I just placed one on her when she was younger."

"Why would you place one on Bella?" Edward questioned.

Kagome decided to explain why she kept hers up first, than if they still wanted to know about Bella she'd explain. "You see we she indicated to herself and her boys have had to deal with mind reads, and controllers before. Trust me you never want to have someone in control of your body. It's happened twice with me where I was forced to try and kill my friends. I was lucky to have broken it, but not before I hurt someone. Imagine screaming inside your own head to stop, and your body not listening. Telling your friends to run while your crying because you are aiming to kill them. I was blessed with wonderful friends who wouldn't abandon me even then." Kagome had a reminiscent look on her face. I always keep barriers in place now, so do the boys. Sesshoumaru actually insisted on it, since his enemies were so numerous."

"That's horrible, I couldn't imagine something so awful." Esme said with a hand gripping Carlisle's. "It is, but why put one on Bella? She had no idea about you or your world." Edward continued.

Bella was also really curious, but couldn't seem to stop the yawn coming from her mouth. Which caught everyone's attention.

"Bella needs to sleep it's getting late. Besides it's a long story, how about I explain tomorrow when I come over to check on her."

"I think that's a good idea. Sousuke will you be coming as well? I'd love to get to really talk to you, find out about your life." Carlisle asked the boy who resembled him so much.

"Yes, and I would be more than pleased tell you about myself."

Kagome walked them all out and gave Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek. Carlisle and Esme walked up, "Thanks for inviting us, goodnight." Kagome put a hand out to stop him, "It's a lot to take in but it'll be a good thing. You can get to know eachother, so don't worry." She said kissing him on the cheek. Let your wife take care of you." smilling at said woman.

With a final wave she returned to her home and family for the night.

As Edward was driving home her turned to see Bella's head facing him already falling asleep. She had a very exciting, and tiring day. He should've probably left earlier, it was near midnight.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and looked into his say in a half asleep voice, "Your eyes are green." Then she was out.

This caused Edward to glance in the rear view mirror, and confirm his eyes were a murky green. Looking back at Rose and Emmett confirmed his thoughts. All three looked at each other and took in the change in color. Rose had foggy blue eyes, and Emmett looked like a dark hazel.

"Man, it'd be a lot easier to get by if we looked and felt like this all the time?" Emmett said amazed.  
>"Yes, Jasper was right I don't even feel the burn in my throat." Rose spoke up. "I like her, Kagome." Causing the men in the car to openly stare at her.<p>

"What, I can like people, you know." Which had Emmett pulling her close as he laughed.


	13. Chapter 13 Hard Truths

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 13: Hard Truths

Kagome and the boys were already on their way to the Cullen's place to check on Bella. Kagome had already gotten a tumbler of blood ready for her. Sousuke was looking forward to getting to know Carlisle and hopefully build a good relationship with him. Sesshoumaru was his dad, but there wasn't anything wrong with knowing where you come from, and making new friends. Takeshi was of course coming to keep an eye on Carlisle seeing as he was giving off lustful and longing desires for their mother the other night. Vampires may not be able to notice things like that, but they could. Well that Jasper said he could read emotions, but not the others.

Takeshi had pointed out Carlisle's feelings and said he didn't want their mother alone with him. She had told him the emotions had just hit Carlisle all at once. The poor man had told his story the night before and had admitted to not remembering Kagome until that night. She could understand and simpathize with him. She had once loved him dearly, and would always care for him. They did create Sousuke together, but she would never leave Sesshoumaru. She loved Sess so much it hurt to be away from him. She hoped he would get there in a few days.

Once at the house they were let in by Carlisle, who showed them to the living room where Bella was waiting. After she finished her blood Kagome checked her and the baby over.

"Everything looks great Bella, your little girl looks around four and a half months along. Development wise everything seems to be on track. This is probably going to be the fastest pregnancy I've ever delt with." she said with a smile.

She now prepared to tell Bella some hard truths since she knew Edward wanted to know about the barrier she had put on her sister. So taking a breath she ask, "Bella I know Edward wants to know about the barrier, but I don't want to upset you. Would you rather wait till the after the baby?"

"No, I'll be fine Kagome, honestly." Bella didn't like the idea of not knowing why Kagome would protect her mind. There must have been some threat if she did that, but she had no idea what that was.

"I never liked your mother as a child. I know dad thought it was because I wanted him and mom together or something like that, but that wasn't true. I loved Kenji, my step dad, even called him daddy. As a child I could never understand how it was that I could see the lies people told. I knew who was bad and who was good. My priestess powers see auras, I can see illness, lies, evil, the dead, and so much more. I knew when your mom lied, and I could see her jealousy. She hated me because Charlie had me with someone other than her. She even asked me once if I wanted to go home early since I was probably missing my mom. I remember saying I loved spending time with Daddy and it wasn't my fault she was so jealous. I didn't get to see dad as often because of school, so I wasn't about to give up what time I had because of her. She never wanted a baby, but got pregnant with you hoping I would be jealous. Unfortunately for her I was excited about being a big sister. Even asked mom and Kenji for a baby boy when dad said you were a girl. I wanted one of each." she laughed.

"Anyway as an adult I decided to check up on you when she ran off with you to hurt Charlie. I couldn't do anything as a child, but now that I was back in this era I could. Your mom was never good with finances, and sometimes needed help with food or rent. Even though Dad would always send extra." Shaking her head at the fact Rene could never get by on her own, "I even deposited money in her account when she went on spending sprees forgetting about the bills. I didn't mind as long as you were taken care of." Kagome stopped for a while to think about how to try and says this stuff to a Bella. She absolutely loved her mom, and yet called her dad Charlie. Finally deciding she didn't care, Rene was a selfish person.

"Anyway then she was trying to relive her teens or something. Going clubing, drinking things like that, leaving you with babysitters." Focusing on Bella she felt saddness at Rene's inability to put her daughter first. "I know you had issues with that as a child. I had people talk to some of the girls that would watch you. They said you were always missing your mom and never wanted to go to sleep with out seeing her, but she never came home till hours after you were a sleep. I was pissed she was going out to party and putting you as an after thought. I told one of my employees to start checking on you more. Luckily you had good neighbors, who watched out for you."

"Finally I get this call that she has been blowing through money like crazy, and they didn't see any big charges, but some big withdrawals. Since they couldn't find anything it looked really suspicious. So I asked Shippo to check things out while he was in California on business. He found out that your mom had gotten heavy into drugs."

Kagome desided to inform them of the extra dangers that ment, "The main drug lords are all demons with no regard or respect for humans. They love getting rich off of stupid humans, and of course they use humans for distribution, and smuggling since they're easily disposable. That's why it's so hard to actually stop the drug cartels, the main players are all demons. Your law enforcement can't catch more than the humans that work for them. The local one also didn't like Sess much since he killed his father and brother. You can see the extra dangers in this." Kagome finished.

"Once Shippo figured that out he went straight to your house. Using his fox demon magic he was able to see inside your house. See he could already smell a human man from outside. He didn't know if your mom had a boyfriend or not, or who he could be. So he checked first, and it was a good thing I sent him. He saw your mom passed out in bed, but saw the man going into your room Bella." now focusing on just her. "Shippo was in the room before he could touch you, pulling him from your room and into the hall. Shippo being a demon could smell the lust on him. The bastard tried to lie about what he was doing. Tucking you in, yeah right. You can't lie to a demon, they smell it, hear it, and see it. Plus fox demons know lust and desire the best."

"He pulled him from the hall and went to your mom's. He threw a barrier up so you wouldn't wake up, and then woke your mom. He dropped his illusion, and went demon on them. Holding her lover and telling her where he found him. He again tried to lie until Shippo had him pissing himself, and swearing never to do it again." Kagome huffed, "Yeah, right! Once a preditor always a preditor. Shippo gutted him infront of your mom, and than burned him to ash with his fox fire."

"Then he turned on her. He basically scared the shit out of her. Told her she was going to grow up, and start putting you first. Or he was going to come back and send her to Hell. He also promised he wouldn't be as nice to her as he was to her boyfriend. That he'd make sure it was as painful as possible."

Kagome stopped for a moment as she realized ever one had come into the room. She could see Jasper calming Bella down as all these emotions were flooding her.

Bella wanted to deny that her mom was like that, but she did remember missing her mom all the time. She used to wish her mom didn't have to work so much. That maybe if she was better, prettier, and quieter she would spend more time with her. She was always yelling at her for playing too loud or yelling even when Bella wasn't doing these things. Though now it did make sense, her mom was obviously dealing with hangovers, or coming down off of bad highs. Bella took a breath, and slowly admitted all of this to Kagome.

Edward wrapped her up in his arms and puller her onto his lap. He was horrified, and realized why Kagome hated Rene. Hell, he hated Rene now. He could hear Rose's anger that the woman didn't appreciate the blessing a child was. Rose would do anything to have that chance, and to know how others just throw it really got to her.

"After Shippo told me what happened I flew out there and waited till Bella went to the store with her mom. She wanted a candy that was too high up, so I got it for her, and placed the barrier just incase Rene didn't clean up her act. I couldn't run the risk of her getting in trouble, and them desiding to use Bella. I also put one of our best guards on her under the orders if she slipped to killer and take Bella to the local law enforcement to contact my dad. I honestly thought of just killing her and taking her to our dad, but I didn't want to hurt Bella, all she wanted was her mother's love. So I chose to wait."

It took a while for Bella to think through the idea that her sister wanted to kill her mom, Bella just didn't think like that. She thought of Rose's story and even though it scared the hell out of her she could understand Rose's anger. She didn't think she could do that even if she was in Rose's situation. Let alone kill a woman for being a bad mother. Kagome obviously delt with things differently. Maybe it was due to being a queen or being mated to a demon. She just wasn't sure, but at least Kagome had stopped to think about it.

Then she thought of something else. "How come you didn't know I was getting married or about the Cullens if you've been watching me all this time?" Bella asked as soon as the question popped in her head.

"I had lighted the guard detail as Rene seemed to improve and moved to Phoenix. When you chose to move back with Dad I wasn't worried. Dad's always been reliable and trustworthy. He's a great dad, why would I worry about your treatment." Shrugging, "Never thought you'd get involved with vampires."

"Kagome would you and your boys like to join Bella for lunch, I made a lasagna?" Esme invited now that it seemed they were through talking.

"That would be great, I'm starving!" she smilled as she followed Esme to the kitchen. Her boys and Bella following close behind.


	14. Chapter 14 Carlisle's Confusion

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 14: Carlisle's Confusion

The last few days had gone very well with Kagome's family. Bella and the baby were doing well. Carlisle and Sousuke had a really good talk and were getting along very well. Kagome herself was getting along very well with everyone, especially Rose. She had seemed kind of cold at first, but had been very open and talkative the last few visits. Kagome was becoming fast friends with her. On top of everything Sesshoumaru had called and said he would be arriving tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see him.

Right now though she was on her way to the hospital to see Carlisle at Esme's request. She had called Kagome and asked her to please see him privately. Apparently she was concerned that Carlisle was feeling guilty over leaving her pregnant and alone. He had loved her and he wasn't the type to leave a loved one. She had been concerned because he wasn't acting like himself, and Edward said he was thinking about Sousuke a lot. Though Edward had also called to fill Kagome in while he was out hunting so Esme wouldn't hear.

Kagome sighed as she thought about that conversation. Edward hadn't filled Esme in on the whole issue. He didn't wanted to hurt her, so he called Kagome to explain why Carlisle had been acting different around Esme.

"You have to understand Kagome he just got all his memories of you back, and with that, the feelings. He remembers loving you more than anything, and has been thinking a lot about you." Edward didn't want to mention all the intimate moments he had witnessed through Carlisle's mind. They were so loud and vivid that he couldn't ignore them like he can most people's thoughts. "He misses you. I'm hoping you can remind him that your relationship ended centuries ago."

"Don't worry Edward, I'll get his head straight. I think he needs to talk this out and realize that he loves Esme now." with that said she had gotten in her car. She couldn't have Carlisle ruining his marriage over a relationship that was never going to happen again.

"Hi, I need to see Dr. Cullen please." Kagome said as she reached the front counter where two nurses were on their computers.

"One moment ma'am while I page him." She picked up the phone to call Dr. Cullen to the front. It only took about a minute before he was greating Kagome.

"Kagome, it's a pleasure to see you." he smilled. "Would you like to talk in my office?" He asked hoping to spend some time with her.

"Yes, I would like that." she followed him. Once there they set on the love seat that set against the wall. He also two chairs that set infront of his desk for the patients, and the one for him behind his desk. Sitting at a slight angle to speak to one another.

"Carlisle I wanted to talk to you about everything and see how you have been dealing with it."

"It has been a little difficult to realize I forgot the love of my life and left her alone and pregnant. I keep thinking if I had only remembered you maybe things could have been different." he said as he grabbed her left hand in his right.

"You know that isn't your fault, right? You didn't choose to turn or forget me. I don't want you looking back and blaming yourself for things turning out the way they did." Kagome wanted to reassure him that no blame rested on him.

"You're the love of my life." he told her.

"I loved you deeply as well. It was difficult to move on, but at least I had Sousuke." Kagome smilled, "He was the best gift you ever gave me. Our love created him, and you will always have a special place in my heart."

Carlisle pulled her on his lap, and just held her for a moment. Kagome hugged him back. " I still want to love you." He kissed her softly on the lips. Thinking of how he missed making love to her.

"Carlisle, I know you haven't had the years I had to move on. The things is you did move on with out even knowing. You love Esme, I know you do. You wouldn't have married her if you hadn't." Looking him in the eyes she asked, "Could you really break her heart like that? The Carlisle I knew would never cheat on his wife, or chase someone else's."

Kagome could tell he had already seen reason, and felt horrible. So she hugged him tightly, and rubbed his back. "It's ok to be a bit confused, just don't lose sight of what or who is important."

" I'm sorry Kagome your right I would always regret hurting her, and trying to ruin your marriage if I didn't let go of the past." He hugged her a little tighter to himself. "Thank you for this chat, I think it helped just to talk things over with you. We really hadn't had a chance to talk alone."

" Yeah, Esme said the same thing. She was sure if I spoke with you that you would feel much better." She smiled at him.

"She asked you to talk to me?" guilt practically radiating off of him as he realized just how much he had been pulling away from her.

"Yes, she was worried that you felt guilty about leaving me. Edward had told her you were thinking about Sousuke a lot. Then he called me and told me it was more than that.

"Edward would know the best. I'll have to thank him for not telling Esme what I had been really thinking. I also have to appoligize to him, and you once again. I am afraid I have been focusing on our more intimate moments. I have probably made him feel really uncomfortable."

Kagome laughed at this, "You know earlier today his aura was very embarrassed even though he appeared to be completely at ease." Laughing harder, "I guess he got an eye full. He really is just like any human teenager walking in on his dad getting layed." Now causing Carlisle to laugh as well.

Raising her laughing face to his, "Your family really loves you, and just wants you be ok." She said giving one last hug before pulling away and standing up to leave.

"They are great, you know. I'm lucky to have them. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow at the house."

"I'll be there before noon, but Sesshoumaru is coming in tomorrow so I'll be leaving after I check on Bella." reaching for the door handle she said, "See ya later."

Kagome left feeling good about Carlisle's aura as she left. Now she needed to get home and get to cooking that fish dinner she promised Charlie.


	15. Chapter 15 Sesshoumaru's Arrival

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 15: Sesshoumaru's Arrival

Sousuke and Takeshi were holding back laughter at the way their mother was practically bouncing around the house. She was so excited that their dad would be arriving soon that she had gone on a cleaning and cooking spree. She wanted everything perfect for when he got there as though it was the first time she was bringing a boy home. The two couldn't help but find it funny.

She had just finished setting the table and was checking the clock, "It's one o'clock boys your dad should be here soon and than we can have lunch." Pouting she said, "I don't know why I couldn't just go pick him up."

"Probably because you would have jumped eachother and never even made it home." Sousuke laughed.

Kagome turned to glare at her son, but his brother helped him out before his mother could go off on him. "If you had gone than you wouldn't have been able to make such a wonderful lunch for his arrival." Takeshi pointed out.

"That's true. I just miss him so much, mates are not ment to be apart for so long."

They didn't have to wait long before they heard the car and felt Sesshoumaru' s aura. Before long he was walking through the door were his mate jumped up to wrap her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck while giving him a very passionate kiss. Finally parting due to the loud laughter that was coming from their sons.

"I knew she was going to do that. She's been going crazy missing you." Sousuke told his dad smiling. Causing Sesshoumaru to smirk down at his little mate.

"Hello boys. How have you enjoyed your time here?" he asked as Kagome got down and started pulling him to to the dinning room. Leaving his suitcase by the door he let his mate lead him to the table.

"It's been good getting to know everyone."

"Hn." Takeshi nodded

"I understand you met your father as well."

"Yes, he's a very good person, and a local doctor." Sousuke finished.

"He still desires Mom." Takeshi growled out. "Everytime he is near her his lust and desire practically explode."

At this Sesshoumaru stilled bringing Kagome to a halt by the table. "Is this true Koi?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I already had a talk with him, and he has a wife."

She sighed when all she got was a raised eyebrow, and a piercing stare. "Come on lets eat and I'll explain everything during."

So they spent their lunch filling him in on all that had happened while they had been there. He had informed them as to what had been going on at the office, and that profits had been exceeding expectations. So they were all set to enjoy a nice family vacation. He also told them Shippo might swing by in about a week.

After everyone was finished she asked the boys to put the dishes in the dishwasher as her and Sesshoumaru left the dinning room. They were just were walking down the hall when Kagome told Sesshoumaru she wanted another pup.

"Then I shall see to it that you are pupped as soon as possible." he promised. Lifting her so she was wrapped around him once again as he sealed their mouths together. She was pealing off his suit immediately with a passion that absolutely ignited the Inu she was wrapped arround. They would be lucky if they even made it to their bed room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sousuke and Takeshi were deciding if they should stay or give their parents some time alone.

"From the smell and sound of it Father is taking her in the hall as we speak." Takeshi said, "I guess we could go to the Cullen's, I wouldn't mind playing video games with Emmett."

"Cool, that sounds good to me. Plus, Carlisle is supposed to get home later tonight, and I know Esme loves getting to cook for us like regular people." Sousuke said.

"Oh, hey why don't you bring Dad's luggage in, and I'm going to take a couple of bottles of blood over to their place." Sousuke said.

"It is only proper take a gift when visiting someone. Take six bottles, there should be boxes in the wine cellar to package them." Takeshi then went to get their father's belongings.

Once the boys were ready to go they met in the foyer. Takeshi already had a set of keys in his hand, and looked very excited to take off.

"What are you so excited about? " Sousuke asked. "Breaking in Dad's new Lamborghini." He said smilling and flashing his fangs.

Laughing he said, "Cool, just get your ring incase someone sees you."  
>"Sure, but I won't be going slow enough to be seen."<p>

As they were racing towards the Cullen's house Sousuke called to see if it was ok to go over for a while. Emmett was thrilled to get to goof off some more, and said to hurry over. Though he didn't quite realize how fast they were going to reach the house. not even a minute after hanging up they were pulling into the drive.

Emmett being suprised by the speed went to the door only to drool over the white Lamborghini with a black top, and blue striping. Calling, "Rose you have to come see this."

Rose was quickly out the door as well as the others, Bella of course coming at a slower pace. While the boys were getting out of the vehicle, Sousuke bringing the case of blood out as well.

"When did you get this?" Rose asked.

"It's our father's. I couldn't wait to take it out." Takeshi said suprising everyone with his fanged smile. "What to take it for a spin?" he asked holding the keys to Rose. "I don't mind, but I get to ride with."

"Why does Rose get to go first? Emmett whinned.

"Ladies go first." Takeshi said as it was the most logical answer. Ladies should go first.

Alice started bouncing around saying, "Yay, that means I get to go next!" Causing Jasper to smile at his love.

"I brought you some blood from our place." Sousuke said to Esme.

She smiled and thanked him for the gift while walking inside with him. She was so glad that he got along with her. He was a wonderful, and polite young man. They continued to talk as the others took turns speeding around, Bella joining them as she snacked on some strawberries.

"Would you like to drive? They've all had a turn now." Sousuke offered.

She accepted and took the Lamborghini out with Sousuke, while Takeshi went to play video games with Emmett.

By the time Esme had dinner ready Carlisle was walking through the door. They all decided to join Bella, Sousuke, and Takeshi at the table. Esme even brought out a bottle of blood they had brought over. So everyone at the table was enjoying their meal when all but Bella heard a loud roar carried on the wind.

"Damn, I don't know what those wolves are doing, but they have been letting those growling roars out every couple of hours since before Sousuke and Takeshi got here." Emmett exclaimed.

"Hopefully it's nothing to worry about. I don't want to have to deal with them right now. Who knows how they would react to Bella being pregnant." Edward said in a worried tone.  
>"I'm sure it's nothing." Carlisle tried calming his worried son.<p>

"It's not the wolves." Takeshi said as he placed his glass down. "It's Father."

"That growling roar is coming from him?" Emmett said in awe.  
>"Where is he, is he close?" Bella asked. "Is he upset about something?" asked Jasper.<br>"Did you take his car without asking?" Esme questioned. She was pretty positive they did.

"Yes." he said looking at Emmett. "No, he is at home." Takeshi answed Bella. Then turning to Jasper, "He is not mad, it is a growl of conquest and release." He then finished by turning to Esme and saying, "He knows I took the car. I got the keys from his pants pocket, and told him we would be out."

"What do you mean by conquest and release?" Bella asked not getting it.

Sousuke was firmly pressing his lips together in an effort not to laugh knowing his brother was going to be very blunt in his explanation. He wanted to see their reactions, especially Bella's.

"It means he just found his release after fucking our mother for the past two hours again." Takeshi said straight faced. Not even a twitch of his lip, though he found Bella's reaction extremely humorous.

Poor Bella was choking on her coke, while Edward was rubbing her back. Though he was also trying not to laugh. Sousuke just gave in and started laughing.

Emmett asked, "Were you serious or just trying to get a laugh."

"No, he serious." a still laughing Sousuke said. "We decided to give them some alone time."  
>Emmett laughed, "I guess you didn't want to be around for that."<p>

"It's not a big deal, Inu's have a very high sex drive. Sex is normal and natural." Sousuke answered.

"Still, it must be a bit ackward." Bella said.

"No, he was taking mom in the hallway when I asked for the keys. He said they were in his pants on the floor." Takeshi's answer startled all of them.

"Wooow! You just walked up to you parents while they were having sex and asked for the keys?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so calm about it?" Bella asked with her still quite flushed cheeks.

"We are not human. Father as taken her in front of us before. In demon society it is natural to take your mate where ever you wish. Lords especially should hold no fear of claiming their mate in public. Battles especially bring out a demon's lust. After large battles or even small challenges to the death, he would take her infront of his subordinates, and allies. Others often taking their mate or whatever female went willing with them as well." Takeshi explained

"It is why most humans do not fit in. They have these insecurities, shyness, or modesty that hold them back. Grandfather was with a human woman once, she did not belong. These things scared, frightened, and infringed upon her human principles. Grandfather was seen as weak, and pathetic to have such a weak human whore. He was constantly challenged, and eventually died from injuries the night the human birthed his hanyou son, InuYasha. That was long before I was born, almost eight hundred years ago."

"It appears there are still lots of things we don't know about you culture." Carlisle said.


	16. Chapter 16 Carlisle's Warning

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 16: Carlisle's Warning

Kagome was beyond happy, in fact she was practically glowing since Sesshoumaru had arrived. They had pretty much been inseparable since after lunch. The had made love all afternoon, and evening running into night. When she woke that morning they made love once more, and then again in the bath. It was now noon by the time they had made it down stairs. Kagome had completely skipped dinner, and was more than famished after the workout they had. Sesshoumaru had insisted that they just go to the diner in town so Kagome didn't have to cook.

So that was how they found themselves at the diner having lunch. Well at least she was having lunch, Sesshoumaru was drinking a tea. He had never really needed to eat anything, at least not very often. Even Takeshi only ate somewhat regularly since he was so young, and even than usually it was just to please Kagome.

The waitress remembered Kagome, and came over to talk for a little while. Kagome talked happily with her and introduced her to her husband. Sesshoumaru over the years had really gotten good at playing human. He wasn't as friendly or as kind as Kagome, but he would answer and greet people with actual words now.

"Now we need to go check on Bella." She informed her mate as they got in the Audi. "The boys sent a text saying that they were going over there earlier."

"Yes, I suppose they are enjoying themselves with so many young ones around."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, Emmett, and Alice are really more like kids than adults. Rose is Emmett's wife and she seems to balance out his childish behavior. Jasper is very serious, but there is a fun side to him. Well, you'll get to meet everyone soon enough."

Once they made it to the Cullen's house, Kagome could sense that everyone was there.

Edward was the one who greated them at the door. "I take it you are Sesshoumaru." Offering his had, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sesshoumaru had returned the greating and they were then escorted to the living room. The boys and Emmett were playing games, while everyone else was taking about baby clothes, and names.

All eyes turned towards the couple as they entered. They saw what appeared to be a taller than average Japanese man. He was probably about six feet tall with short black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing navy slacks with a royal blue button up long sleeve shirt.

"Bella this is your brother-in-law, Sesshoumaru." as Sesshoumaru went to shack her had. "Love why don't you remove your charm." she said more than asked. "They have already seen Takeshi." she says while pointing towards their son who was siting in all his demon glory.

Esme always the friendly hostess spoke, "Yes, please don't feel you need to hide yourself from us. We are after all family."

Sesshoumaru being who he was had already seen where all were seated, and noticed that the woman that had just spoke was siting with the only vampire that could be Sousuke's birth father. Inu are extremely possessive, and territorial, and his instincts were telling him to kill the man that wanted his mate. He knew that would not sit well with his mate though. He'd just have to settle with frightening him instead. It would be fun, he knew just what smiles and smirks showed cased his much darker nature, and he planed on using it. So after he had shook Bella's had he removed his ring.

They had expected him to look like Takeshi and he did, but there were a lot of differences as well. For one he looked Kagome's age, about twenty. It was the other changes that were intimidating. He now stood at just over six foot ten, with a broader frame, and his eyes didn't look anywhere near as soft as Takeshi. His eyes looked harder, and scarier than most had ever seen. His hair was now the same beautiful color as his son's, but his reached his ankles. His claws, and even fangs as he gave a small smirk looked sharper as well. All in all he was very intimidating.

"Holly Shit!" Emmett shouted. "He's like seven feet tall!" Emmett was on his feet and looking up at Sesshoumaru in amazement.

This caused Sesshoumaru to give a rather large smirk which most never saw. "I am just over six foot ten inches to be exact." Now more than pleased that his little smirk sent visible shivers down the vampires spines, and even his little sister-in-law.

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her right arm around his left her hand resting on his bicep. "I hate when you have to wear your charm." she pouted. Then smiling said, "Oh, let me introduce you. This big guy here is Emmett. The beautiful blonde is Rose, his wife."

To which Rose came up to shake his hand in greeting. "You know she missed being away from your terribly." Kagome had spoken to her about hating being away from her mate, and not sleeping as well without him.

He smirked down at his little mate, "I could tell." At which point both their sons broke into laughter. "What gave it away Dad?" Sousuke managed to get out. "I would assume it was Mom jumping him the moment he stepped through the door." Takeshi replied through his laughter as well.

Kagome pouted prettily, " Mates are not ment to be seperated, right love." she asked looking up at Sesshoumaru. " No they are not, Koi." It always warned his heart to know how much she loved him.

Everyone was quite shocked to see the softness, and love on his face when he spoke to Kagome. Bella thought it was beyond sweet that their love was so obvious.

She finished the introductions and then went about checking on Bella and having her drink another glass of blood. Everything was looking great and the baby seemed to still be developing pretty fast.

"You'll be glad to know everything looks great, and I think we maybe delivering the baby as soon as next week. She's still developing fast, but I think my blood maybe slowing it down just a little bit. Which is really good since we don't what Bella to try delivering naturally"

"Wow, next week! I still can't believe I'm really pregnant, let alone having a baby so soon." Bella smiled at her sister, "But I'm so excited about it. Is it weird that I went from never wanting kids, to being this excited about having one?"

"You're young Bella most girls your age just want to worry about school, boys, and parties. It's different when you're in love and having that man's baby." Kagome explained.

Carlisle came up at this poing to talk to Kagome about the delivery. They had already agreed that they both would be in the delivery room. Carlisle would set up his office for the delivery, and was going over a few details whe he caught Sesshoumaru's eye. It was not a good look. Sesshoumaru had turned very cold eyes on him, and seemed to be watching him. Carlisle was pretty sure if he could read minds like Edward, and had been here since the beginning that he'd be dead right now, or at least in serious pain. He definitely wasn't the type of man you wanted to make angry, and something told him Sesshoumaru was going to be keeping an eye on him. Luckily Kagome said she was going since she already had plans.

After exchanging the keys with the boys they were on their way to Seattle for dinner. While enjoying the drive in the Lamborghini Kagome decided to call her mate out on his little display earlier.

"Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing back there." she accused.  
>"I don't know what you mean by that." he replied. "You were intimidating, and scaring Carlisle. Don't deny it." she said while folding his arms.<br>"I was merely making sure he remembers that it is inappropriate to want my mate. He has his own and needs to learn to keep his eyes, hands, and mouth off of mine. Be greatful that in this modern era I do not kill as quickly as I used to." Seeing Kagome about to argue he made one more comment, "What if is was a woman from my past lusting after this Sesshoumaru? We both know you do not take that from other females, I should not be expected to take it from other males."

Knowing his point was made he allowed a smirk to grace his lips, and took her hand in his. He knew she could never stay mad at him, and leaned over to kiss her. She responded to the kiss and admittedly agreed with Sesshoumaru, but asked him to not try and scare Carlisle again.

At the Cullen home after Sesshoumaru and Kagome had left, it was Bella who said "Was it just me or did he seem to not like Carlisle?" Causing everyone to turn and look at her.

Carlisle looked towards Sousuke who responded with, "Inu's are extremely possessive, and territorial. You never want to over step your place with their mate. We all have extremely good senses, but an Inu's is by far the best."

Takeshi decided to fill him in a bit, "What he means is, you have a past with our mother. You are not allowed to touch her, or feel more for her than appropriate." Looking pointedly at Carlisle, "If he had sensed even the smallest amout of lust or longing, he would give a simple warning. Usually a look is good enough for him, than he'd kill you if it continued past just wanting." Making sure Carlisle knew exactly why he had received that look.

"He'd kill someone for lusting after his wife?" Edward asked a little worried for Carlisle although he kept his appearance calm as usual. Bella on the other hand was very scared. "Surely he's met other men that have lusted after Kagome. Carlisle's with Esme now, and he's happy."

Sousuke answered her, "Of couse there have been males that wanted Mom, but Dad has either killed them all, or gave them a very painful lesson if lucky."

"And Kagome is ok with him killing people like that?" Bella asked horrified.

"She killed a few females stupid enough to try for Dad as well. We are not human, you need to remember that. Not even Mom is really human though she was birthed by humans. You can't compare us to yourselves." Takeshi reminded her.

Sousuke wanting to make sure they weren't too frightened said, "Besides Carlisle is fine, which means he didn't piss Dad off. Remember he'll only kill him if he makes a play for mom. So, no worries. " he smiled calmly at them.

It seemed to calm down everyone, except for Jasper and Edward. They knew even though Carlisle had made up his mind to stay happy with Esme and not try for Kagome that he still had a few lustful, and longing thoughts towards her.

Carlisle was equally worried, but also new Kagome wouldn't let him get killed. Though he still didn't want to create problems, so he would try harder to put her into past. It wasn't like he could just do it over night, but he could distract himself while he slowly let her go.


	17. Chapter 17 Baby Shower

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 17: Baby Shower

With the baby due soon the girls thought a baby shower was definitely needed. They desided to have it at Kagome's home so that they could get Bella out a little. She was a bit bored by staying inside all day. The guys were even invited over so they could all hang out while the women did their whole party thing.

Alice had come over to help set up all the decorations, and help finish with the food. Esme was picking up the cake. While Rose was going to help Bella get ready. The guys were going to help bring in the gifts. Luckily they had all convinced Alice that she only had to bring a few things to the party, and nothing to big. No need in bringing everything, seeing as how Alice had already done the crib, beding, and gotten more clothes than they could count. Plus, the whole Cullen family had already set up a little cottage for them, and with the boys help had fixed the second room for the baby.

"So everything is ready, and Esme just called. She said the cake is beautiful, and will be here soon with it." Alice told Kagome. "So is there anthing else we need to do?"

"I don't think so. I hope Bella enjoys her party. I know she can't have her school friends come as it would be to obvious something isn't right. You don't get that big that fast." Kagome could easily relate to having to keep secrets from classmates. It was hard to lie to friends, but some things aren't meant for humans.

Esme, and Carlisle arrived a few moments later with the cake and set it in the center of the table.

"That's beautiful Esme, it's a shame you can't eat it." Kagome said as she looked at the white cake with swirling pink designs , and lavender roses. Congratulations was also written in pink.

"Hey, Carlisle." Sousuke said as he walked into the room, "Hi Esme."

They talked about how excited they were for Bella, and waited for everyone else to show up. Once they did the women went to the living room, while men went on a small tour of the house.

"Wow, thanks this all looks so pretty. You know you didn't have to do so much. I really didn't need a party."

"Of course you need a party!" cried Alice.

" Yes, "agreed Kagome, "we have to celebrate the new little life you are bringing into this world."

"If that isn't a reason for a party than I don't know what is?" Rose smiled towards Bella.

Bella was so happy, her whole family seemed to be getting along. So she decided to just be quiet, and accept the party. She was glad she did because she had so much fun with all the women of her family. They talked, played silly games of guess the number of jellybeans in the bottle, how many sheets of toilet paper it takes to circle Bella's stomach, and best onesie design. Best onesie design went to Rose.

Kagome had also made the prizes jewelry since vampires didn't use creams or perfumes. Bracelets, and necklaces were given out instead. They were beautiful, and Bella was sure they weren't cheap by any standard. The food was great too it was just too bad only two of them could eat it. Esme's cake was to die for. Though Kagome did have blood for them so they got to eat in a way.

During the gift opening part they were all suprised as the door bell ring. Kagome herself was confused, but went non the less to see who was there.  
>They all heard the squeel of excitement from Kagome. She came back into the room with a pretty Japanese woman who Bella recognized as Kagome's mother. She was also carrying a large gift bag in her hands.<p>

"I'd like you all to meet my mother, Mai Higurashi."

"Hello." she smilled brightly in greeting. "Congratulations Bella," She said as she handed her the gift bag, "a baby is a blessing from the kami's."

"Thank you." She accepted the bag, and pulled out a big and beautifully decorated baby book. "Wow, it's so beautiful." It looked more like art work, with the beautiful colors, and pictures that were meant to represent the moments in your baby's life. "I've never seen one like this before?"

"I had it made by a friend of mine. She's a very talented artist and knows her English well, so I knew she'd do an excellent job."

"Thank you, I love it." Bella said honestly.

"Mom, let me introduce you." she said but her mom stopped her. " I think I already know by our conversations. You must be Esme Cullen, I have heard wonderful things about you and your family." she said has she held out her hand to shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Esme replied.

Mai turned to the blonde. "You must be Rosalie, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
>Rose instantly returned the greeting, already liking the woman. .<p>

"The has to be Alice." To which Alice enthusiastically greeted her back. "Kagome didn't say you were coming? Was this a suprise?" she asked.

" Yes."she laughed. "Kagome told me about Bella and the party, and than Sesshoumaru called and sent the jet, and had a car waiting for he at the airport."

Kagome smilled, " I love that man so much. He knew I was upset about missing a weekly shopping dates."

"Shopping dates? I know some great places to go shopping!" Alice piped in.

This caused Bella to go into a laughing fit. "You just said the magic word, now you are going to have to take her with you."

"Oh, the more the merrier." Mai smiled. "Shall we get back to Bella's gifts, there is more in the bag than the book." and with that the party continued.

About half an hour later the men walked back into the living room. Kagome smilled and went to give her mate a hug. "Thank you for bring my mom over."

"Mai, is that you? I haven't seen you in forever." Charlie said as he went up to greet her. Mai greeted Charlie warmly and the two set down and started catching up.

As Kagome turned to look at her parents she caught her sons appearances, and raised an eyebrow.

"We were sparing." Takeshi said.

Kagome had taken in the men's appearances, and noticed that Carlisle, Emmett, and even Edward didn't look to good. Was it possible for vampires to get sick? Jasper seemed alright though.

Bella who had also noticed the two boys coved in blood said, " If that is sparing I'd hate to see what you do to someone you hate."

Bella's statement caused Sesshoumaru to laugh. To really laugh, and that got everyone to look at him. "No I don't think you would ever want to see what happens when we hate someone. Really fighting is something completely different to sparing."

Now the Cullens looked worse if possible, except Jasper of course.

"I didn't know sparing could be so brutal." Carlisle said in a calmly manner.

Kagome laughed as she said, "You should have seen this guy," pointing to her mate, "when he thought he was taking it easy on his brother, seeing as he only punched his hand through his younger brother's chest." Using both hands and curling them together, "He punched a whole this big through his brother's chest, a half-demon, it took him two weeks to heal. He nearly died, and Sesshoumaru thought he was taking it easy."

The Cullens men now had a stench of fear in the aura and smell. Jasper again was the exemption, he seemed fasinated.

" The last time I took it too easy on him he cut off my arm. You could not imagine I would be that gentle the next time." Now Kagome was laughing, "Yes gentle. That's the word I would use to discribe you that day I met you." sarcasm evident. At this he nipped her neck with his fags. "Behave mate."

Giggling she said, "Fine, fine. You boys go change out of those clothes."


	18. Chapter 18 The Delivery

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 18: The Delivery

Kagome had just given Bella yet another check up, and was pleased to note the baby's lungs were almost fully developed. She told them this meant she would be delivering the baby soon. To which both parents seemed really thrilled. Kagome than called all the family together.

"Ok, I know eveyone is very excited about the baby, but I need to go over some things with everyone. You see I know none of you would ever want to hurt Bella, but there will be a lot of blood, and so that you are not forced from your home I will be putting up a barrier. This barrier will block smell, and sound so you will not know what is going on. Bella, Carlisle, Edward, and I will be the only ones in the delivery room. I will keep the barrier in place until everything is clean and disposed of." Kagome told them. "I just don't want you worrying about Bella and the baby because you can't hear or smell her. I have done this countless times, and will have Carlisle with me so everything will be fine."

Kagome then turned to Carlisle. " I think we will be delivering Elizabeth either very late or in the very early hours of morning. So I'm going to be staying here and checking on Bella every couple of hours. You already have everything for the I.V. right?" she asked. "Yes, I made sure to have everything set up already as well. I know we talked about how to set up the room, and I think you'll find it more than exceptable." replied Carlisle.

Carlisle had also suggested to Edward that he drink some of the blood Sousuke had brought over. Edward had agreed and decided to share a bottle with his family while Bella had lunch.

Everything two hours Kagome would check on the baby, and it was at 1:00a.m. that the baby's lungs seemed to have finally come into full development.

Bella and Edward were in their room when Kagome had come in to check on Bella and the baby once more. Edward had been having Bella rest since the afternoon when Kagome said the baby would be delivered soon. Kagome had agreed with him a sent Bella up to bed. She didn't want Bella to risk going into labor naturally.

Turning to her now green eyed brother-in-law "Edward please take Bella to the delivery room. I'm going to call Dad and let him know that he's going to be a grandpa again." she smilled and walked out.

After a brief call to her dad, to let him know what was going on. She made sure to tell the others her dad was on his way so he could see Elizabeth as soon as Edward brought her out. Then she headed to wash up, and get ready.

Once in the room she could see Bella laying down as Carlisle was getting ready to set up the I.V. drip. "Don't worry Bella, I'm here for you." Edward said trying to calm Bella's fear of needles. He was holding her left hand with his and brushing her hair with his right. Kagome went to the wall and activated the barrier before joining Carlisle's side.

He finished injecting and securing the needle, then regulated the drip. "Bella I'd like you to sit up staight and face Edward." he said as he moved her I.V. stand so he had a clear view of her back. "Now I want you to curl like so." He said as he placed a hand on her head and shoulder to help her placement. "Good now hold still and take calm steady breaths. You are going to feel some pressure on your back, but don't worry. This is an epidural. It's easier than a spinal tap and since you show a low tolerance to medication I don't want to give you anything too strong or unnecessary. Now we are going to wait until you lose all feeling in your lower body." he said as he moved away from her.

Kagome rolled her stand back in place as Edward helped Bella to lie back down.

"It shouldn't be too long now, and then you get to meet your beautiful little girl." Kagome said smiling at the young couple.

"What?" Edward asked. "I just said it.." Edward interrupted, "No not you. Bella did you say or think something? "  
>"No. I was just happy at the thought that we'll get to see our baby soon." Bella responded.<p>

Edward leaned forward and to everyone's suprise jumped slightly. His eyes were opened large as he said, "I heard her. She was happy when Kagome called her beautiful, and again when you said you couldn't wait to see her. She loves you," he smilled widely, "and apparently loves my voice as well."

Bella now beyond happy said, "What's not to love about that. I love your voice too, and of course she's going to be happy knowing we all want to see her and think she's beautiful."

"Well, I take this as a good sign we are delivering her now. Obviously her brain development is good as well." Carlisle said as he checked Bella's vital signs.

It wasn't too much longer till Bella couldn't feel her legs or stomach. After making sure everything was in place. A cover was help up to insure Bella didn't see them cuting into her. Kagome was now siting with the scalpel in her hand. Using her miko powers making the scalpel glow pink to cut through the hard shell that should have been the uterus.

With Carlisle's help she pulled the baby girl free from her sisters womb. Causing small crying to sound in the room. "Someone is not happy!" Carlisle said as he cut the ambilical cord and took the baby so Edward and Bella could see her quickly before she was cleaned. Bella gave a shocked gasp and said, "She's so small." Edward turned his head with an amazed look on his face. "She's cold, and wants to go back where she was warm." He laughed at that fact.

"Well lets not keep her waiting. I need to clean her up, and than you can hold her." With that he took her to the side to clean her up, placed a pamper on her along with a new little onesie Alice had picked out. He took her measurements. She was nineteen inches, and weighed six pounds ten ounces. He spoke the measurements aloud so all would hear.

All the while Bella and Edward had their heads turned towards Carlisle and their baby girl. Not even noticing when Kagome finally finished healing Bella up.

"Alright here is little Elizabeth." Carlisle said handing over the baby to Edward. He looked down at her and smiled a beautiful smile. "Look at her Bella, she's beautiful. " he said. "Yes she is. Hi Elizabeth, beautiful little girl. Mommy loves you." she said as she ran her hand across he little girls face. After everyone in the room got to hold her, including Kagome they decided it was time for Edward to take Elizabeth down stairs to meet everyone.

Kagome told Bella to sleep for a little bit while they unhooked her from all the machines and cleaned the room. She had already purified Edward and the baby's scents before they went downstairs. She was worried they would smell to strongly of blood. It didn't take to long for Carlisle to get everything together, nor Kagome to purify the room.

"Hey, Carlisle I had been wanting to talk to you alone about something." Kagome started. When Carlisle turned his full attention on her she continued. "I wanted to talk to you about artificial insemination."

Confused Carlisle said, "I didn't realize that you were having problems conceiving."  
>"I'm not. In fact Sesshoumaru already told me my scent changed to that of a pupped female. So in six months time there will be a knew little Taicho pup."<p>

Carlisle gave her a small smile, but she could see he was a bit sad. It was just another thing that drove home the point that they were never getting back together. She hoped this would help not just Rose, but him and Esme as well.

"I wanted to ask you if we could check to see if Esme's and Rose's eggs are viable. We know vampire sperm is. I have two demon surrogates that would be willing to carry their babies." She paused as she saw the suprise, and possibilities run across his face. "If the eggs are viable we can do artificial insemination, and implant the fertile egg into the surrogate. I was hoping you could talk to Esme first, and see if the eggs are viable before we mention it to Rose. I wouldn't want to get her hopes up. I didn't know about Alice, but I can get her a surrogate as well if she ever wants a child of her own." she finished now waiting to see what Carlisle had to say.

"I think that's a great idea Kagome," he said smiling, "and you're right. I'll ask Esme about it first." He smiled lovingly at her and said, "You just keep making life better and happier, you know that." Taking her left hand in his right, "You saw how everyone was when you got here. Now Edward, and Bella are beyond happy. Rose seems to finally be getting along with Bella, and has a friend in you. Then helping Jasper by giving us that blood. Now you are doing this, it means alot. I know you are happy and there can't be an us again, but I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." Carlisle said pulling her into a hug.

The hug didn't last long, but when he pulled away Kagome nearly fell over. Catching her quick and picking her up bridal style in his arms, he looked her over. "Kagome what's wrong?" worry evident in his voice.

"I'm just tired and drained."she said slowly. "I had to use a lot of power to heal Bella properly since Elizabeth changed her uterus and even the fluid so much. I also went a little further since Bella's never been good with pain. She's a clutz, and I didn't want her to hurt herself, so I healed her with no stitches. She'll have to lose some baby weight, but otherwise she wouldn't be able to tell she had a baby at all. Plus, I've been using my powers all day, and just purified this room, everything, and everyone in it. Being pregnant is also kind of draining as well."

"You over did yourself. " he sighed.

"Can you just take me to Sesshoumaru? He's probably down stairs waiting." she said resting her head on his chest. "Sure, Kagome." and with that they left the room to a sleeping Bella. Neither noticed Bella peaking through her eyes at them during their conversation or as they left.

Leaving the room Carlisle could hear Edward explaining to Mai how Bella had chosen to name her Elizabeth Esme Cullen after both his mothers. Which Mai thought was a wonderful way of honoring his mothers. As he continued walking down stairs with Kagome in his arms he called out, "Sesshoumaru." All turning to see Carlisle with Kagome in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked as he neared them. Taking Kagome into his arms, where her sleeping form cuddled against him. Their sons, her dad and mom not far behind him.

The Cullens who had all been cooing over the baby turned to watch as Carlisle handed the unconscious woman over to her mate. All a little concerned about her unconscious state.

"She wore herself out." Carlisle then went on in explaining what Kagome had told him about using her powers all day and all the extra healing she did on Bella.

"She knows she shouldn't over exert herself in her condition. " he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"What condition? " Charlie and Edward asked at the same time.

"Mom's pupped." Takeshi said. All the Cullens other than Carlisle looked confused.

"What's pupped? I thought she couldn't get sick." Alice spoke as she looked closer at Kagome.

Though Mai grabbed a hold of Charlie's arm and gave a squeel of delight.

"It means she's pregnant." Sousuke explained. "Inu's or Dog demons call it pupped, seeing as she is carrying a pup."

"Oh, that makes sense." Alice smiled.

"I think you should probably put her to bed." Carlisle advised Sesshoumaru.

"Hn." He turned and started towards the door.

"That means he was thinking the same thing." Sousuke said happily towards Carlisle. "I'll see you later." Then took off after is family as Takeshi also said his goodbyes.


	19. Chapter 19 The Calm

Big Sis to The Rescue

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha or Twilight and will not be making any money off this story.

Chapter 19: The Calm

Kagome smiled as her mother finished getting ready. Her mom and dad had been spending a lot of time together, and he was actually going to be picking her up soon to take her to dinner in Port Angeles. She was happy for her parents, they seemed so perfect together. She new it was her mother's father that had absolutely refused to let her mom come back to America. He was dead set against her marrying anyone not of Japanese decent.

"So you and Dad are getting along well." Seeing her mom's smile she continued, "Are you two dating?" Kagome had trouble keeping the smile off her own face.

Mai turned to her daughter, "We have been spening a lot of time together, and he keeps taking me out to lunch. Like today he took me to the diner, and now this nice dinner." She looked nervously at Kagome, "I hope this means he wants to start seeing eachother again. I don't have to worry about Souta now that he's moved out to attend the university. I do worry for your grandfather but with you and Sesshoumaru paying people to take care of the shrine at least that isn't an issue."

"Don't worry so much about Grandpa, it's not like we aren't going back to Japan. So if things go well for you two you still know the rest of us will be around to look after him." Kagome assured her.

Mai smiled as she replied, "I know, it's just that he has been a better father to me than my own was. He also loves you and has always considered you his granddaughter."

"I know. I will always consider him my grandfather. Hell, Sesshoumaru didn't even know he wasn't my real grandfather untill my birth. I've always called him grandpa, and Sesshoumaru thought he was your father." said Kagome

"So did you and dad talk about anything important during lunch? Did he ask how long you were staying?"

"We mostly talked about you girls, Souta, and of course our grandkids. I can't tell you how excited I am to actually be here for the birth of one of my grandkids." she smiled at her daughter. "Of course Charlie was pretty shocked to find out Bella got pregnant on her honeymoon, but of course he will always love all his grandchildren."

Mai had finished puting on her jewelry, and was just checking her appearance in the mirror. Turning to her daughter, "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful mom." Kagome said smiling.

"Thank you. I hope Charlie thinks so."

"Of course he will. Both my mate and dad are always telling me how beautiful I am. Since I get most of my looks from you, that should tell you all you need to know. Especially where Dad is concerned, since I am a constant reminder of his first love." she said pointedly.

At that moment Takeshi came in telling his grandmother that his grandfather's car was just turning up the drive.

Kagome had happily watched her parents take off and wished them a wonderful night. She thought everything was going quite well. Elizabeth was still aging fast, so Bella had decided to wait to be turned until she was sure she wouldn't miss her first steps, and words. Elizabeth was already raising her little head and trying to sit up, so it probably wouldn't be long. Kagome was sure Bella would be turned within six months. She had already decided that she would keep supplying the Cullens with blood even after they returned home. It was greatly helping them, and would make Bella's first year much easier than the others were.

Carlisle had also already talked to Esme about the possibility of having children. She was hoping Kagome was right and her and Rose could finally have a child of their own. He wanted to do the procedure himself, and Kagome had agreed to be there when they checked Esme's eggs. If everything looked good then they would tell Rose.

Alice had told Carlisle that she was happy with it just being her and Jasper before he even mentioned the idea to anyone. Maybe in a few decades or so she'd want a child, but she was happy with the way things were. Especially since Jasper has been able to go out more without the worry of attacking humans. Since he'd been drinking demon blood he was able to go out dancing and just enjoy being with his wife out in public like a normal couple.

While Kagome was enjoying her night at home with her family she had no idea the panic that was going over at the reservation.

Sam had called a meeting with all the wolves when Paul had come runing back claiming to have over heard a conversation Cheif Swan was having during lunch.

"Are you sure you heard right?" Sam asked. He couldn't always rely on Paul, who was known to be hot headed, and jump to conclusions.

"Yes for the millionth time! Cheif Swan was talking with some Asian woman about their kids. They talked about another woman who is pregnant with her third or fourth kid, a son the lady has starting college, and Bella. I know what I heard. I heard him say that he wasn't happy when he found out that Bella got pregnant on her honeymoon. Though he was glad it was just a baby, cause Bella came back really sick. Apparently she just wasn't handling the pregnancy well." Paul stoped to breathe for a moment. "It's obvious why she isn't handling it well. We all know what her husband is."

"The only things I don't get is why hasn't he said anything to Billy or the others about it." Sam said. He knew that Billy was Charlie's best friend, yet he hadn't said anything about it. "Do you think they terminated it? I mean if she wasn't doing well maybe they got rid of it, and that's why he didn't tell Billy or his other friends."

"I think that makes more sense." Embry responded. "Why go around telling all your friends about Bella being pregnant if she couldn't have it. He doesn't know about the leaches, so there's no reason to hide it. He probably just thought there were some sort of compilations."

"That's not something anyone wants to brag about." Leah agreed.

"We should kill the stupid leach for doing that to her. He doesn't deserve her, he could have killed her!" Jacob yelled.

He had been beyond agitated since he found out she was getting married. They were all pretty worried he'd snap again. Hopefully it was nothing so stupid as to break their treaty. His obsession with Bella was frightening, and her leading him on didn't help either.

"She wasn't forced into anything Jacob. She willingly married him, and willingly had sex with him. You need to get used to it." Leah sighed in annoyance.

She didn't know why he couldn't move on. They weren't even imprinted, and were never actually going out. At least when she was upset about Sam it made sense. They were supposed to be getting married after she finished school. Then out of nowhere he dumps her and starts chasing her own cousin. That was beyond messed up, but she didn't lose it like Jacob did. Hell, she was going to be a bridesmaid. Though she was asked to be the maid of honor, she turned it down of course. It's just wrong for the maid of honor to not only have had sex with the groom, but to know she could give pointers to the bride that would please him more. Unfortunately she did know about their sex lives since she joined the pack. She'd also been with him far longer and knew better than Emily. They'd made love a lot more than him and Emily as well, so it was natural that she knew how to please him better. Natural, but still weird and uncomfortable.

Jacob snarled at Leah causing Sam to jump in. "Stop it Jacob. Leah's right, we can't blame him for something she willingly went along with." Turning to Leah, "Don't push him."

"We are getting off the point." Paul said.

"Yeah I say we find out if she is still pregnant first than work from there." Leah said.

"If she is?" Paul asked.

"Than we have a serious problem." Sam responded with a hard look on his face.


End file.
